The Return of Dr Frankenstein
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: He's back! & he's got Alvin again! Only this time they don't know where to look. Is Alvin doomed or will he be saved? What surprises does the doctor have in store for the Chipmunks and Chipettes?
1. Descriminating Pictures

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks

Summary: He's back! & he's got Alvin again! Only this time they don't know where to look. Is Alvin doomed or will he be saved? What "surprises" does the doctor have in store for the Chipmunks and Chipettes?

Note: I know the Chipettes weren't in the first one, but I decided to put them in the sequel.

-------------------------

Chapter One-Discriminating pictures

The doctor was milling around in the Frankenstein castle of Majestic Studio Park. He grumbled to himself as he packed up his things.

Mr. Yesman came in. "Doctor, are you leaving?" he asked.

Dr. Frankenstein nodded. He'd gotten trapped in the Sammy squirrel costume a few days ago due to an attempt to "monster-fie" Alvin. But now he finally escaped it and was back to his old self.

Yesman looked at him questionably.

"W-why? You're brilliant at this job. Where are you going?"

"That is none of your buisness. My work is solitary, it keeps me on the move." Dr. Frankenstein somewhat snapped.

"You never told me this." Yesman stated.

"Well, you should have asked. Something has come up and I must take my leave." Dr. Frankenstein replied.

With that he turned and walked away ignoring Yesman's pleading questions that bombarded his ears.

Within a few minutes he left through the front gate and never came back.

-----------------------

Alvin was sitting at the kitchen table looking through the mail.

"I don't believe this!" Alvin cried as he looked at the magazines that came in the mail. There were pictures of him as a monster causing havoc at the world premiere at Majestic Studio Park.

"I'll never be able to show my face out there again." he groaned.

"Calm down, Alvin." Simon said coming into the kitchen. "We just need to call in and explain what happened. Then they'll stop sending these pictures."

Alvin groaned again layed his head in his arms on the table. "Yeah, maybe. But remember that time we went camping? Some of Shifty's pictures still made it through."

Simon nodded remembering the trip. "Well, once things are explained, I'm sure they'll withdrawal the pictures."

"I'm not so sure. Regardless of wether we looked good or bad, Shifty had still put out the pictures."

"Believe me, Alvin. Once we explain, they'll get rid of the pictures." Simon pried.

Alvin sighed. "I hope so. This is not good for my image. I'm so embarrised."

"It wasn't your fault, Alvin." Simon reassured him.

"I know, but it's still humiliating." Alvin said lifting his head to look at Simon. Simon patted his back.

"We'll take care of this. Don't worry."

Simon took the magazines and left the kitchen.

Alvin sighed. Then the phone rang. Alvin went to answer it. "Hello?"

His expression turned sour. "No, Brittany. ...You have a copy of it? Well, get rid of it. ...It's too embarrissing...Fine, fine. I'll tell you later." Alvin hung up the phone and returned to his spot at the kitchen table.

Alvin groaned again as he put his head in his arms. This wasn't his day.

----

Simon and Theodore were in the other room holding the magazines. Theodore was looking at the pictures while Simon dialed a number on the phone.

"Boy, I can understand why Alvin would be embarrised." Theodore said in understanding.

"Hello, 'Celebrity Weekly'? This is Simon Seville of the Chipmunks. We'd like to talk to you about some pictures that you sent out...yeah...The world premiere ones, right...Well, as it turns out, this isn't good for uh, our publicity. ...yeah. ...We'd recommend that you stop sending them out...Well, maybe if you hear why, you'd change your mind... What? Listen here. We demand that you withdraw those pictures... ...Why? We could have you sued otherwise that's why!...Hey, now there's no need to say th-"

"What happened?" Theodore asked.

"They hung up." Simon said flatly. "Well, looks like we'll have to find another way to stop this." he said.

"How?" Theodore asked. Simon grabbed his hand and they headed for the door.

"We'll go to their office and convince them to take back the pictures."

------

**With the Chipettes...**

Brittany was looking through the magazine with her sisters.

"I wonder what got into him?" Jeanette said.

Brittany shrugged. "Probably another scheme to get attention." Then she thought a minute. "Although he did sound pretty upset about it over the phone...must've bombed." She flipped through a couple more pages.

Eleanor looked at a couple of them. "I don't think he planned it, Brittany. He doesn't look like himself. I think something happened to him."

"Yeah, he's gone nuts." Brittany groaned.

"I think we should talk to him, to see what's going on." Jeanette suggested.

Brittany frowned. "He'll probably just go bizerk again if we ask him what happened."

"But Brittany..Don't you want to know what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm not sure. For now, I'd rather stay away from him." Brittany replied setting the magazine down and heading to her room.

Eleanor and Jeanette frowned at each other and shook their heads.

----

Dr. Frankenstein approached a rather run down looking house hid within a swamp. Lucky for him, no one was living there. He thought a minute, with a little fixing up, this could be his new 'castle' to plot out his evil experiments.

He looked around inside and after a couple minutes decided to unpack. Who would think to look here for him? He got to work on improving the house's look to make it seem more liveable rather than being condemned. But the look wasn't improved by much. Then he set up his equiptment. The main equiptment was set up in the basement. He set up the Jolt table and the volt generator. He stored extra beakers and containers in the kitchen cupboards.

His chemistry/formula making table was set up not too far away from the Jolt table. (Like in the first movie).

Looking at the jolt table, he growled in irritation as his thoughts went back to Alvin.

He'd gotten away for the last time! This time Alvin would get it good, and there would be no going back once the changes are made. His newest experiment didn't have an antidote. At least it hadn't been invented just yet. So as of the moment his newest chemical formula's effects are uncurable.

If he could just get his hands on Alvin again, he'd have indefinite revenge. As he worked he plotted on how to get Alvin. He'd have to get him when he's alone and no one is around to see. After a while of thinking, he finally thought up a plan and left to find Alvin. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for the chipmunks, he knew where they lived. He had to go to their house to kidnap Alvin the first time.

He trekked back into the town a couple miles from the swamp. It would take a while, but he'd find Alvin's house. "I'm coming for you, my little soon-to-be PERMANENT monster." he smiled wryly to himself.

-----------------------------

Alvin groaned as he left the table and headed upstairs. He turned on the tv, but was even more irritated to find out what the news happened to be talking about at the moment.

"...and then the heat turned on at the World Premiere as Alvin Seville caused a riot that surprisingly ended in the rescue of the famous Bud Wiley. However some of the guests at the world premiere were still angered by the riot and decided to boycott the band. No one knows what was going through his head at the moment, but he was clearly up to no good..." The reporter said.

"Arrrgggh!" Alvin groaned as he switched the tv off. He headed over to his bed. "Maybe listening to some music might cheer me up." he said to himself.

He put on a couple of his cds and layed back to enjoy the songs. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep in boredom. The premiere disaster still wouldn't let up, even in his sleep. The scene replayed itself in his mind.

He groaned as he woke up. "Oh, stop torturing me!" he growled aloud. Was this ever going to be smoothed over?

"It will." he told himself. "Simon and Theodore are working on it. They'll have things fixed in no time."

-------------------------------------

Simon sighed as he and Theodore headed home after talking in person with the magazine co. Theodore held the pictures in his hand. According to the magazines this was hard hitting stuff and no way were they going to withdraw the pictures. Nothing Simon and Theodore said worked.

"Well," Simon said looking at his baby brother as they left the building. "At least we tried."

Theodore nodded. "Oh, I hope things turn around soon. I can't stand seeing Alvin like this."

Simon sighed again. "Me either." Alvin's reaction to the pictures had been completely understandable. They'd feel the same way if it had been them the pictures were of.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait it out and see how long it takes until everyone shakes this disaster off." Simon said. "For the time being, let's just keep Alvin's self esteem up."

----------------------------------------------

Brittany was still looking through the magazine. She shook her head in disbelief. Alvin was such an idiot! What would ever make him think that such a scheme to get attention would turn out good? She was interupted by a knock on her door.

Her sisters came in. "Brittany... I think maybe we should talk to Alvin." Jeanette suggested.

"Yes, something's definately wrong." Eleanor agreed.

"Why should we? He needs to learn that when you act like an idiot, it's going to bite you in the butt." Brittany retorted.

"But didn't you say he sounded upset about it over the phone?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, but why wouldn't he? He tends to act like this when his dumb schemes don't work."

"I still think we should talk to him or maybe his brothers and try to find out what happened. This isn't natural for Alvin." Jeanette said.

Brittany thought about it. "I suppose..." she said hesitantly. "But I still think he was just trying to get attention."

----------

Dr. Frankenstein approached a man in a bus station. "I need to get to Los Angeles. There's someone I'm meeting there." he said paying for a ticket and boarding the bus.

"Oh, going to visit an old friend?" the driver asked.

The Dr. rubbed his hands together and hid an evil smile.

"You might call him an aquaintance...A real close aquaintance...

-Well, there's chapter one. Don't worry. It gets more interesting as the story goes on.

R&R


	2. This Day Just Got Worse

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 2- This day just got worse

Alvin sighed as he went downstairs to the kitchen again. He hadn't been able to sleep without the premiere disaster haunting him. He sat at the table and let out a bored and agitated sigh. Just then the kitchen door opened. Simon and Theodore were back.

"So, did you manage to clear things up?" Alvin asked them.

"Uh...Kinda." Theodore said reluctantly.

"Kinda? What do you mean 'kinda'?" Alvin inquiored.

"Well..." Simon said. "Let's just say it didn't quite work out. But at least we tried. But it looks like we'll just have to wait until everyone forgets it."

Alvin groaned. "But that could take months, maybe even years! I'll be branded with this disaster for the rest of my life. No thanks to..to"

He said tripping on his words due to anger. "To Dr. NUTCASE, I'm probably never going to hear the end of this from everyone."

"Well..." Theodore piped up. "At least you'll hear the end of it from us."

"Thanks Theodore." Alvin said flatly.

"But I need a whole lot more than 2 people dropping the talk."

He started to bang his head on the table in irritation.

"Try not to think too much about it, Alvin. Things will clear up, you'll see. After a while no one will even remember it even happened." Simon assured.

"Thanks for the re-assurance, but I don't think they'll forget." Alvin said pointing to the pictures.

"If it had just been a glimpse by a couple of people or a saying of brief words. I can see that being forgotten, but when it's on a picture it's pretty hard to forget."

"Well, even magazines get old. Soon people will throw out the old issues and look at the new ones. They'll get hooked on what's new and whatever happened in the old ones, they'll completely forget." Simon tried once more to re-assure Alvin.

Alvin finally sighed. "All right. All right. I suppose they will forget someday. But then again there are people who save articles and pictures from their magazines. I'd still be sunk."

Simon sighed. "Alvin, stop being so negative."

"Fine...I'll try not to think about it." Alvin sulked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Theodore went to open it. It was the Chipettes.

They followed Theodore into the kitchen where Simon and Alvin were.

"Oh, hi girls." Simon greeted. Alvin just grumbled under his breath. Simon frowned at him. "Alvin...say hi." Alvin sighed and looked up. "Hi, girls." he said unhappily.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Eleanor asked. "He...he isn't having a good day." Simon said.

"So, what's up?" Theodore asked.

"Well, we just wanted to uh...ask a couple questions regarding the um...pictures in the magazine." Jeanette said.

Alvin glowered as he heard that. "I _**don't**_ want to talk about it." he almost growled.

"Don't worry, Alvin." Theodore said. "You won't have to."

"Yeah. We'll explain for you." Simon said.

"Suit yourself." Alvin groaned leaving the table and heading back to his room.

Once in his room, he let out an angry growl as he vented his frusteration out on various things in the room. Then he flopped down on the bed and face first into his pillow.

Downstairs Simon and Theodore were doing their best to explain what happened to the Chipettes.

"Well, it all started the night before the premiere." Simon started.

"We were giving our hourly concert at Majestic Studio Park. We had an hour in between concerts and Alvin wanted to go on the Dragon Land ride. However, thanks to him leading us around for hours trying to find it.." Simon sighed at that part.

"The park closes and we've missed our show. We tried to call Dave, but he didn't answer. Then we noticed that someone was still there after hours. So we went to see if whoever it was could help us. You know that Frankenstein castle they have at the theme park?" Simon asked.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"It turns out that the manager of the park had hired a new guy to make the monster exhibit more scary. No one else was in the park, except for that guy and he was messing around in the Frankenstein castle. We go in to see if he can help us and..." Simon hesitated.

"This is going to be kinda hard to believe...but we figured out it's the _REAL_ Dr. Frankenstein and he was trying to bring his monster to life. When he realised we saw him doing this, he made the monster chase us. Fortunately we managed to get out and get back home. We tried to tell Dave, but he didn't believe us."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "And you think _we'll_ believe that?"

"I'm not finished." Simon said.

"Well, geez, Sorry." she retorted.

"The next day we got a big surprise. The monster was in our room and he was sleeping by Theodore. Theodore told us that he wasn't going to hurt us, because apparently in the middle of the night he crawled into our room."

"Yeah, he returned my Teddy. I accidently dropped him when we were being chased. I decided that he really isn't as bad as we thought he was. He just acted like a monster because he was being treated like one. So, I got Alvin and Simon to help me teach him how to be good." Theodore added.

"Unfortunately," Simon continued. "Dr. Frankenstein discovered what we were doing and let's just say that he wasn't very happy about it. He kidnapped Alvin when we weren't looking. Lucky for us, Frankie...uh..the monster saw what happened and let us know what happened. So we ran to the park in hopes to get to the Frankenstein Castle in time and save Alvin."

"Simon..." Brittany sighed. "What does this have to do with the premiere?"

"I'm getting there." Simon sighed.

"We managed to get there and save him...but unfortunately Dr. Frankenstein had given him something that was going to turn him into a monster. It wasn't long after we'd gotten out of the castle before Alvin changed."

"It wasn't a pretty picture." Theodore shook his head.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. She wasn't convinced. "Yeah...okay." she said. "Thanks for telling us." she said leading her sisters back to the door.

"Wait, we're not done explaining." Theodore called.

"Um..I think you are. We'll see you later." Brittany replied.

Once outside, they started to walk to their house. "Why'd you do that Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Jeanette, they've clearly all gone nuts. Do you believe any of their story for one second?" Brittany almost snapped.

"I don't know..." Eleanor said. "It _was_ pretty elaborate...but I think they might be telling the truth. We should go back and hear the rest of what happened."

"Oh, Elly please. There's no way that all happened." Brittany retorted.

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed as they followed her home.

----------------

Dr. Frankenstein got off the bus at a stop not too far from the Chipmunk's house. "Say hello to ya friend for me." The driver said before closing the doors and driving off.

"Oh, I will." The Dr. chuckled as he walked off, heading for the Chipmunk's neighborhood.

----

Simon and Theodore met up with Alvin in their room. "So," Alvin said. "What'd they say?""They uh...didn't believe us." Simon said.

Alvin sighed. "Figures."

He rolled on his side and gave a depressed exhale.

"Things will get better." Theodore said patting Alvin's side.

"Sure...but I bet you all the food you can eat, that it's going to get worse before it gets better." Alvin replied.

Simon groaned. Alvin was being negative again. This was going to be a long wait for the pictures to be forgotten.

Dave came in. "Guys, it's time to go. We've got to record those new songs."

"Oh, that's right." Simon said. "I forgot completly."

Alvin groaned.

"Dave, I'm not going. There's no way I'm going out there. Not after the premiere. You'll just have to record me later." he sighed.

Dave looked at him. "Well,...okay. You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay...then." Dave said leading Simon and Theodore out of the room.

Alvin watched as the car drove away. He went back to his bed and sulked.

Dr. Frankenstein was coming down the block and he saw the car pull out of the driveway. He hid in the brush and watched as it passed him. To his delight Alvin wasn't in the car. Which meant he was alone in the house.

"This is too easy." he chuckled to himself. He continued to walk towards the house.

Alvin rolled onto his side thinking about the premiere yet again. He still highly doubted that people would forget what happened.

"Well," he said aloud to himself. "Hopefully Simon is right and things will work out for the best." he was going to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

He went downstairs to open it. He wasn't far from the door when someone on the other side said. "Alvin, I forgot my keys. Open the door."

Dr. Frankenstein stifled a snicker as he impersonated Dave's voice.

Alvin sighed and opened the door.

He looked to see no one there. "Dave?" Alvin asked looking around. That was when he felt a sharp sting. The world started to spin. He tried to get back inside, but he fell down from being dizzy. Things started to fade from sight.

He heard a voice. "I've got you now." Alvin turned to see Dr. Frankenstein smiling evily at him. "There's no escaping me this time. You're mine."

Then everything went black.

-Well, there's chapter 2. I hope the part where Simon and Theodore are explaining what happened to the Chipettes wasn't too boring or tedious.

Wow, this is the fasted I've ever updated a story. I just knew that the flow for the story would stay for once.


	3. Alvin's Missing

e Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 3- Alvin's missing/Dr. Frankenstein enacts his monster plan

"Alvin, we're back." Dave called as he, Simon and Theodore entered the house. There wasn't a reply.

"Alvin?" he called again.

_'Maybe he fell asleep.'_ Dave thought.

Simon and Theodore knew if anything Alvin was still sulking and depressed.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and sighed. If only they could cheer Alvin up. They headed upstairs.

As they got closer to their room though, something didn't quite feel right. They quickened their pace and entered their room.

The room was dark. Theodore turned the lights on. Alvin wasn't there. Simon and Theodore thought a bit.

They remembered the time Alvin had had a breakdown and was sitting in the attic. "Maybe he's in the attic." Simon suggested. He and Theodore headed to the attic.

Not finding him there, they continued to search the house. Where was he?

--------------

Alvin was regaining consciousness slightly.

"Wh...Where am I?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

He tried to sit up, but discovered he couldn't. Confused, he felt around. His hands found the metal band that was around his stomach pinning him down.

Alvin's eyes shot wide open when he realised this. He looked around his vision blurry. He saw a lair. A familiar lair and upon observation he realised that he was strapped to a table. Then a voice broke through the silence.

"I see you have awakened." it said. Alvin turned to see who spoke. He shook his head in disbelief when he saw Dr. Frankenstein. "No. Oh, no, no, no, no." Alvin said in denial.

"This isn't real. It's a nightmare. It's gotta be a nightmare. Wake up Alvin!" he said pinching himself. After a couple pinches, he stopped in shock.

"I _am_ awake." he said as he gaped at the lair in realisation. "This can't be." he groaned. Then his expression turned hard as he drew his attention to the Dr. with a cold glower.

"YOU!" he growled. "You ruined my life!"

The Dr. smirked.

"Isn't what you did to me enough? You had your revenge! What more do you want?!" Alvin yelled.

The Dr. shook his head. "My revenge is only partly complete." He said smiling mischievously. "Now I shall complete it."

Alvin gave him a death glare.

"What makes you think you'll get away with it?" he snapped.

The Dr. leered at him. Alvin was kinda spooked by such a malicious look.

"Oh, I'll get away with it." the Dr. laughed. "No one knows where you are, and don't think they'll find you all that fast."

Alvin's glare changed into a look of fear for a second. "Y..You won't get away with it." Alvin said trying to maintain his his composure.

"Oh? Take a look around chip-i-munk. Do you see anyone coming to save you?"

Alvin's confidence faltered a bit. But he still tried to be brave.

"So, what do you have planned for me THIS time?" Alvin said smart mouthily.

"You'll see..." the Dr. gave him a devious look.

The chemistry set hissed as his new formula set. The Dr. took the formula over to Alvin.

"Do you know what this will do to you?" The Dr. grinned showing Alvin the formula.

"Let me guess, it'll make me a zombie?" Alvin said flatly.

"Maybe...and maybe worse."

Alvin pushed the beaker back with all the strength he could muster.

"Oh, no you don't. I am _not_ letting you poison me again!" Alvin growled.

The Dr. set the formula down and grabbed Alvin's arms and pinned them down. He hit a switch with his foot and metal bands came out of the table and clamped around Alvin's wrists and pinned them down. Alvin gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I improved some of my gadgets since last time." Dr. Frankenstein smirked evily.

Alvin struggled against the bands, but it was no use. He was completely open now to anything the Dr. were to do to him. His confidence drained fast as he looked at the Dr. in fear.

Grabbing the formula, the Dr. pried Alvin's mouth open and poured it down his throat. Alvin choked for a minute after the formula had been given to him. This was worse than the last time. What was this stuff? _Real_ poison?

Alvin gaped at the Dr. with wide eyes.

"Your doom is sealed this time, chip-i-munk." The Dr. sneered reeling the jolt cap down towards Alvin again.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked trying to hide the fear in his voice, but not succeeding.

"I mean...This time there is no cure to reverse what you are about to become." The Dr. explained strapping the jolt cap on Alvin.

All bravery and smart mouth-iness left Alvin entirely. Now it was hardcore fear Alvin was feeling.

"Please...don't do this." he pleaded. The Dr. ignored him and went over to the volt generator to switch it on.

Alvin whimpered in fear as the Dr. switched it on. Alvin watched as the electricity coursed through the wires towards him. Alvin closed his eyes, awaiting the pain he was about to feel. When it finally came, Alvin thought his head would explode.

It didn't take long for all the neccesary jolts to be given to complete the process.

Alvin groaned weakly. He looked dazed at the Dr. who was smiling at him.

"Now, we wait for a minute." the Dr. said.

Alvin clung to the lingering hope he still had. "You will be stopped. Somehow, someone will stop you and find a way to help me." Alvin stated.

"You'll never control me."

The Dr. laughed at that.

"Not control you? Oh, quite the contrary. I will and I shall."

"You won't get away with this." Alvin said confidence returning slightly.

"Ah, but I already have my little lab rat."

"I am _not_ your lab rat!! If you think I'll listen to a thing you tell me to do, you can forget it!" Alvin snapped.

"We'll see." the Dr. grinned. "I gave you the formula and it's only a matter of time before you'll start to change."

"My family will save me and you can bet on that." Alvin retorted.

"I must disagree, by the time they DO find you, you'll be mine."

"No! They'll cure me!" Alvin cried.

"There is no cure. I told you that already." the Dr. said softly with an evil smirk.

"No, there's got to be something! They'll think of som-" Alvin trailed off. Pain coursed through his body. It was unbearable. Alvin screamed in agony.

"Yes, it's working!" the Dr. cackled.

"The Pain!" Alvin screamed.

"It is your body changing. Don't try to fight it. You won't win. Accept the monster in you." The Dr. stated.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Alvin screamed in dismay as he writhed.

He could feel his bones twisting and cracking as he changed and he screamed like he never had before. He could feel horns piercing his head as they came out and sharp bones poking out his back. In his mouth was searing pain as sharp teeth lowered from his gums.

Alvin suffered for several minutes before the pain eased and he heaved labored breaths. He let out a weak groan. He felt he was going to pass out. He fought to stay awake, but inadvertantly found his eyes closing.

The Dr. came over to him. "Now, you're mine."

"Nooo..." Alvin moaned.

"Just let go. You have no choice but to accept what you've just become. There's no going back. Accept your fate." The Dr. said.

"W...What I've become?" Alvin said in a daze.

"Yes."

"W...w..what am..I?" Alvin questioned as he strained to see what happened to him, but his vision was blurry..

His fur had become longer and shaggier, He had claws and a furry tail with spikes at the end of it. 2 longs horns jutted out the top of his head. There were 2 spike like bones coming out of the tops of each of his sides. His clothes were torn and his clawed feet had ripped through his shoes. Alvin had grown a snout and he had 2 rows of lethally sharp looking teeth.

He groaned again as he was slipping into unconsciousness.

"You'll know in time, my little one. For now, sleep." The Dr. said.

"Y-you'll pay f..for this." Alvin said before slipping completly into unconsciousness.

The Dr. patted him on the head. "You'll think differently in a few hours." he whispered. He took a scissors and cut Alvin's shirt and tore it off, then removed Alvin's shoes and cap.

"With your new look they won't know you. ...And neither will you know them." The Dr. grabbed Alvin's shredded clothes and walked away.

-uh oh. What does the doctor mean by that? If you're wandering about the 'chip-i-munk' part. The Dr. says the word like that in the 1st movie when Alvin's captured. He says "Joke while you can chipimunk!" If anyone wants to see the pics of monster Alvin, check out my account on Deviantart. My pen name there is the same as it is here.

& You can also check it out at Raven's Child's Site for Chipmunk Stories. The seville library.


	4. Consulting the Police

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 4- Consulting the police

"Hello, Police." Dave said into a phone, whilst Theodore and Simon sat on the sofa with worried looks.

Theodore looked at Simon confused. "I...I thought Alvin said he didn't want to leave the house."

" I thought so too." Simon said looking down.

"Simon, you don't think he...ran away do you?" Theodore asked.

Simon gave it a thought. Alvin has been known to run off. But by the way Alvin had acted today, he could tell that Alvin didn't want to step foot outside. But yet how else would he have disappeared?

"...maybe... but yet I doubt it."

"Oh, Simon. I hope wherever he is, he's okay." Theodore said worriedly.

Simon nodded. "Me too. But..."

Theodore looked at Simon. "But?" he said cocking his head in confusion.

"Something doesn't seem right. I mean, why would he suddenly run off like that? It doesn't make sense." Simon said.

"I know." Theodore replied. There was a pause whilst Theodore tried to contemplate other ways Alvin would've gone missing. Just then a thought hit him.

"Simon,...we left Alvin home alone. Do you think someone might of broken in and taken him?"

"I doubt it Theodore...Why would someone want to kidnap Alvin?"

Theodore thought a moment. "Hmm, who would've had a motive?" he said aloud to himself.

Simon didn't think Alvin had been kidnapped, but yet, it was a possibility. When weighing the options, you have to make sure just in case. He started to think too.

"I can't think of anyone." Theodore sighed. Simon did too. "Me either."

"Well, when the police get here we'll see what we can find." Simon said assuredly.

They turned to look at Dave as he continued to talk to the police. A moment later he hung up and went over to sit by Simon and Theodore.

"Well, they'll be here in a few minutes." Dave announced. Then he looked down at them again.

"So, He didn't say anything about leaving?" Dave asked them trying to confirm things.

"No." Simon said. "In fact, I explicitly remember hearing him say that he didn't want to set foot outside the house."

Dave sighed and shook his head. "This just doesn't make sense. How could he suddenly disappear like that?"

"I think maybe someone broke in and kidnapped him." Theodore suggested.

Dave shook his head once more.

"No, Theodore. If someone had broken in, we'd be able to tell. The windows are not broken and there are no signs that someone tried to break down the door."

Dave sighed again. "He seemed pretty upset about something, when we first left..." he thought aloud.

"You're absolutely sure he didn't say anything about leaving?" Dave once more persisted trying to make sure.

"He didn't say anything Dave." Simon said.

Dave pondered a minute. Why had Alvin looked upset?

"Fellas," he said. "I noticed that Alvin seemed upset about something when we left. Do you happen to know why?" he asked.

Theodore and Simon sighed as they looked at each other then back at Dave.

Simon slid off the sofa and went to the kitchen and grabbed the magazine then sat back down. "I think we should start at the beginning." he said.

----

A couple hours had passed since Alvin had transformed. He stirred slightly, starting to regain consciousness once more, however he was still majorly disoriented.

The Dr. walked in. He was carrying a new formula. He came over to Alvin.

"Ah, Good. You're awake. Drink this." The Dr. said.

"D-Dave?" Alvin said groggily.

The Dr. thought a minute and shrugged. May as well keep Alvin duped until the changes had fully kicked in.

"Yes..." the Dr. said. "Here. Drink this to sustain your transformation."

Alvin was so disoriented, he didn't realise who he was hearing and what was being asked of him. He did as he was told. The formula slid easily down his throat.

"W...Why am I so tired?" Alvin asked.

"You've uh, had a long day." The Dr. replied as he unbound Alvin and dragged him into another room.

There he had a blanket spread out on the floor. The room was otherwise empty. There was a hook for a chain installed on the one wall above the blanket. The Dr. dragged Alvin over to the blanket and set him on it.

"Now just stay there." the Dr. requested.

"Okay." Alvin said laying his dazed self down on the blanket, still feeling unbelievabley tired. He wasn't sure why he felt so tired, all he knew was that he wanted to go back to sleep.

Dr. Frankenstein came back with a red collar and snapped it around Alvin's neck. He then hooked the collar to a chain that connected to the hook on the wall.

Alvin seemed to be completely oblivious to this as afterwards he flopped over and fell asleep again. The Dr. brought in another blanket and put it over Alvin to keep him warm.

"Sleep well mein liebchen. You'll need the energy." The Dr. said than cackled softly to himself. "Oh, does revenge feel great."

The Dr. turned and headed to the lab to make more formulas. As Alvin slept, the formula quickly worked it's dark magic on him.

------

Brittany sat on her bed painting and filing her nails. She looked back at the magazine. She shook her head in disapproval and pushed it off the bed and into the trashcan near by.

Just then Eleanor and Jeanette walked in. Brittany sighed as she looked at them. "I take it you guys still want to go back and hear their stupid story?" she said drawing her attention back to her nails.

"Brittany, we really should go back and hear the rest of the story. As elaborate as it sounds, I believe that they're telling the truth." Eleanor said.

Brittany sighed. "Fine. You go back and listen to it, but I don't believe a word of it. I'm staying here."

Jeanette and Eleanor frowned at each other and shook their heads before leaving the bedroom.

Brittany watched them go and sighed. She looked out the window and watched as they left the house and headed in the direction of the chipmunk's house.

They weren't far when a couple police cars, lights flashing, passed them and stopped at the chipmunk's house.

Jeanette and Eleanor gave each other looks of concern and ran towards the house.

Brittany at first didn't think much of the police cars, that is until they stopped at the chipmunk's house. Brittany's expression turned to one of uneasiness. She ran downstairs and out the front door to catch up with her sisters.

She saw them talking to one of the cops and caught up to them. "What's going on?" she panted. Eleanor turned to her. "Alvin's missing." she said.

Brittany felt guilt fall over her. Maybe the chipmunks' story wasn't all bogus after all.

"Okay..." she said softly. "Let's go hear the rest of the story."

-R&R.


	5. Dr Frankenstein reminisces

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 5- Dr. Frankenstein reminisces

Brittany sat on her bed feeling unhappy with herself. 4 hours ago she'd heard that Alvin had gone missing.

She looked over at her sleeping sisters and sighed. She looked at a picture of Alvin that she had by her bed.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." she whispered to the picture and gave it a light kiss.

"I should've believed you from the start. It's all my fault."

A couple stray tears fell down her cheeks as she said this. She turned off her bedside lamp and laid back against her pillow. She sniffed back some tears as she tried to go to sleep. But found she couldn't.

She was too worried about Alvin. She sat on her bed weeping softly. Where was he? Was he hurt? Questions flooded her mind. But the thing that upset her the most is that she never got the chance to apologize to him.

"He probably hates me now." She thought sadly. She sighed as she looked out her window.

"Oh, Alvin. I hope you're okay, where ever you are."

--------------------

Back at Dr. Frankenstein's lair, Alvin was breathing peacefully as he slept. The Dr. went over to the sofa and sat down. He'd brought it down from the living room, so he could keep an eye on his chemicals...and on Alvin of course.

He looked at the clock. It read 1:15 AM. Alvin had been sleeping for 4 hours now. No doubt he would wake up soon. But, for the time being the Dr. decided to relax on the sofa. He sighed as he looked in at Alvin, then he grew a tired, evil smile.

Alvin growled slightly in his sleep and his paws shifted back and forth as if he was chasing something.

The Dr. let out a light chuckle and yawned. Today had been satisfying.

He lied down on the sofa and remembered back to the first time he'd kidnapped Alvin.

_Dr. Frankenstein was walking down the street when he saw his Frankenstein monster heading towards a house, accompanied by the 3 little kids he'd had the monster chase earlier. The 4 of them were eating ice cream. _

_The monster was holding the red clothed boy upside down. The one in blue sat on the monster's shoulders as the one in green clung to one of the monster's legs._

_He frowned as he hid and watched them go up the walkway of the house._

_"Hey, Frankie." the chubby little boy that clung to the monster's leg said._

_"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to speak." he said eating the last of his ice cream._

_The monster nodded in excitement and slurped his ice cream down._

_"& I'm going to teach him how to skateboard." piped up the red clothed boy known as Alvin. "That'll be fun." he said taking a bite of his icecream._

_Just then the boy known as Simon heard beeping and he looked down at his watch._

_"Dinner. Yikes, we're late!" he exclaimed letting go of his ice cream in which the monster took the liberty of eating before it fell. _

_He held onto the monster as they head up the walkway. "We'd better get home before Dave does." he said._

_"Let's fix him his favorite lasagna." the chubby one known as Theodore suggested._

_The Dr. frowned as he watched them go inside. Quietly, he made his way to the back of the house and watched as they prepared the lasagna. _

_The thing that got the Dr.'s goat was that the monster was helping them cook! He frowned once more. This is not how he wanted his monster to turn out._

_He wanted the monster to be scary and mean, not gentle and kind. He thought a minute. If they were going to ruin his monster, then he's going to return the favor._

_He looked again and saw his monster slicing the onions. Then the monster cut himself._

_The Dr. glowered as Theodore pulled a band aid out of the drawer and bandaged the monster's finger and kissed it._

_Then the Dr. noticed Simon taking the lasagna out of the oven. The monster walked over and took the pan. A moment later the monster cried out in pain and tossed the lasagna out the backdoor window._

_The Dr. had to move out of the way in order not to get hit by the pan._

_"I'll get it." he heard Alvin say as he opened the door._

_That's when the Dr. grabbed Alvin and put his hand over his mouth. Alvin squirmed and glared up at the Dr. As the Dr. pulled him away his cap flew off. _

_The Dr. hid in the brush dragging Alvin down with him. Alvin let out a muffled growl. Then the Dr. took out a needle. Alvin's squirming intensified, trying to break loose. _

_The Dr. smirked down at Alvin before the needle pierced Alvin's skin. Alvin continued to squirm in hopes that he could get free. His eyes started to feel heavy as he did so._

_His squirming started to cease slowly. The Dr. chuckled as he stood up from the brush and ran off, seconds before the monster had been pushed out the back door._

_The Dr. ran to the park. His lungs were bursting after a few minutes, so he was quite thankful when the theme park came into view. He entered the park and headed to his castle. _

_Once inside he caught his breath, then looked down at the sedated Alvin in his arms. He smirked and headed over to the table, he'd had his monster strapped to. He opened one of the metal bands and set Alvin down then clamped it shut, pinning Alvin's back firmly to the table._

_The Dr. then grabbed a book and headed to his lab table. He paged through it a minute before stopping. "Ah...this one looks good." he said smiling evily. He set the book down and started to mix the various chemicals._

The Dr. gave a tired smile remembering that evening. It had been satisfying...that is until Alvin's brothers had broken in and rescued him.

The Dr. frowned at this, but then a smile endowed his face again, remembering that he had managed to successfully capture Alvin once again.

"He's mine now." the Dr. said smiling evilly as he peered in at the sleeping Alvin.

"And there's nothing they can do about it."

In saying this he then layed his head down to go to sleep himself.

----------

**At the Chipmunk's house..**

Simon and Theodore couldn't sleep. All they could think about is how upset Alvin had been earlier that day and how that was the last time they'd seen him before he disappeared.

Theodore sighed sadly as he looked over at Alvin's empty bed.

"I can't sleep Simon. I'm too worried about Alvin." he said.

"That makes two of us, Theodore." Simon replied as he too looked over at the empty bed beside him.

There was a pause before they looked at each other again.

"Simon..." Theodore said. "I keep getting this strange feeling that Alvin's been kidnapped."

Simon sighed. "I don't know, Theodore." he said.

"Even though we don't know who'd want to kidnap Alvin, I just get this bad feeling that someone did." Theodore persisted.

Simon looked at him. "Maybe...but somehow I don't think so..." he trailed off raking his brain trying to think of who'd want to hurt Alvin.

He thought back to earlier that evening when he and Theodore had been explaining to Dave and the Chipettes about the magazines.

Then it hit him. The magazines...Alvin as a monster...Dr. Frankenstein. His eyes widened somewhat. What if the Dr. hadn't given up on hurting Alvin?

"Theodore..." he said slowly. "I think I know who would've wanted to hurt Alvin."

-R&R


	6. Alvin Forgets

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 6- Alvin Forgets/ First blood

It had been a few hours since Alvin had fallen asleep. He twitched slightly and rolled about. He was having a weird dream.

_He was standing in a house he didn't recognize with 3 people he didn't recognize. 2 of them were chipmunks. One of them Older than the other one._

_The 3rd figure was a man. Who were they? Alvin raked his brain trying to remember, but he couldn't. The formulas had kicked in. He sees three more chipmunks, this time female. But he couldn't remember who they were either._

_The scenery changes and he's standing in Dr. Frankenstein's house/lair. Alvin recognized this place at least. This is where he lives. He looked over to see a familiar man. Everything and Everyone Alvin knew faded into nothingness as now the only things he could recognize was the man and the setting he was in._

_Alvin went over to the man and hugged him. The man looked down at him with a hidden smile of triumph. "Nice to see you too mein liebchen." he chuckled evily._

Alvin wakes up and looks around somewhat confused. He was in a room that looked like it could be a bedroom, only it was empty. He sighed and stood up, stretching. Light shone through the nearby window. Alvin gave a tired smile when he saw it. It gave him a feeling of comfort. Alvin's ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

Dr. Frankenstein came in and looked at Alvin. "Did you rest well?"

Alvin nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Alvin stretched again and looked up at the Dr.

"What happened last night? Why was I so out of it?"

"You don't remember?" the Dr. asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No."

He really didn't remember. His mind was completly blank.

The Dr.'s eyes gleamed as he hid an evil sneer of triumph. He looked down at Alvin and tried to put on a concerned face as he answered him.

"You got sick. I figured you needed rest. Are you feeling better?"

Alvin blinked a couple times, still a little confused. "I..I guess so." he replied.

The Dr. went over and unhooked Alvin's collar from the chain on the wall. Alvin looked up at him meekly. "Think you're well enough to eat something?" the Dr. asked.

"Well..." Alvin thought a minute as he felt his stomach growl. "...I am pretty hungry."

The Dr. smiled. "Good. I'll be right back." he said leaving the room. Once out of the room he made a hidden gesture of triumph.

He went over to his lab and started to make Alvin's "Breakfast". He cackled softly to himself whilst making it.

"Now, that he can't remember, he won't resist anything I give him." he sneered to himself evily. "Once he eats what I give him, his body will need it forever."

Alvin was still lying down in his room a little confused. Why couldn't he remember what happened the day before or anything before that? Alvin shook his head trying to clear it, but that didn't work either. Alvin sighed.

He looked around the room again and gave a small confused smile. At least he recognized this place. This was his room. Apparently he was home and that's all that really mattered at the moment.

The Dr. came back in with "breakfast". He set it down in front of Alvin. The beverage was purple and steamy and there was a slab of meat smothered in something green.

Alvin looked it over curiously. "What is this again?" he asked.

"Your favorites." the doctor replied.

Alvin sniffed the food. "It smells good." he said.

The Dr. grinned evily. "Yes, and it tastes _even _better."

Alvin looked down at the food again. He wasn't sure why, but the meat looked really good to him. Better yet, it was raw.

He drooled slightly.

The Dr. watched as Alvin lowered his head and took a bite of the food, then licked his lips and grabbed the beverage and took a drink.

"If you need anything I'll be in my lab."

Alvin looked up. "Sorry...but um...what's your name again?" he asked.

The Dr. feigned surprise. "Mein Liebchen, You don't recognize your own father?"

"Oh," Alvin said feeling dumb. He took a drink of the beverage again and looked at the Dr. again sheepishly. "Sorry."

The Dr. gave Alvin a light smile. "It's okay. Just call me if you need me."

"Okay." Alvin said.

He drew his attention back to his food and smiled. He grabbed the meat and tore a slimy chunk off with his new sharp teeth. He chewed it savoring the taste.

Alvin didn't know it, but he was being deceived by his taste buds. In reality the meal tasted utterly repulsive. But his new monster body had different likings then his old self.

He took another drink of his beverage and licked his lips. It had a sweet taste to it. What it was, Alvin couldn't discern, but who cared? Alvin continued to eat his meal savoring each bite.

When he was done, he left the room and saw the Dr. mixing more chemicals together. He went over to him.

"Dad?" he asked.

The Dr. turned from his work and looked down at Alvin.

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored. What can I do?" Alvin asked.

The Dr. thought a minute. "Have you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...good lad..." The Dr. said smiling evily.

"How about we go outside for some fresh air?" he suggested leading Alvin to the front door.

"Sure." Alvin said. "Sounds great."

The Dr. opened the door and Alvin bounded out ahead of him. The Dr. chuckled as he closed the door and followed him.

Alvin looked around. The scenery was dark, gnarled, and depressing, and for some strange reason it gave Alvin a sense of security and comfort.

He sniffed the air curiously. The murky air seemed like fresh air to Alvin. He continued to look around. He looked over and saw swamp ladden woods.

The Dr. came up beside him. "Nice, huh? You've got the whole swamp to yourself. Perfect for getting excercise."

Alvin nodded and swished his tail in approval. Just then Alvin's ears perked up when he heard a small splash nearby. He looked over and saw a swamp fish.

He watched as it wiggled around in a small area of the water. The Dr. grinned watching Alvin watch the fish much like a cat concentrating on something it's about to pounce on.

It started to swim away and as if by new instinct Alvin crouched down on all fours and slowly stalked it. He growled softly. The next instant he pounced on the fish claws unsheathed.

His claws dug into the fish as it squirmed around helplessly. The Dr. watched the event before him beaming evily.

With a growl, Alvin sunk his teeth into the fish's throat and tore it out and proceeded to tear it apart. He fiercly ripped chunks of it off into his mouth and chewed feverishly, yet slow enough to savor the taste of the fish.

He'd soon finished it, bones and all. He licked his lips and turned to face the Dr.

"Oh, sorry." Alvin said. "I didn't know you were still there, dad."

The Dr. waved a hand in a gesture that said not to worry about it.

"Don't be sorry, mein liebchen. You were just grabbing something to eat. I'm not disgusted. If anything, I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Alvin asked with a smile looking up at the Dr.

"Yes, Come inside now mein liebchen. I have something to reward you for your behavior."

Alvin smiled and followed the Dr. inside.

----------

"What?" Simon cried as he looked up at Dave.

"The park's closed today Simon."

"Get a search warrant Dave. We have to make sure that the Dr. didn't take Alvin."

Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Fellas, calm down. What makes you think that he kidnapped Alvin?" Dave asked.

"We don't know for sure. But if Theodore and I are right, then there's no telling what he's done to Alvin by now." Simon replied.

"Simon, I think we need to take a look at the other possibilities before we start accusing people of something they didn't do." Dave said.

"Now, I'm going to go with the police to see if we can find Alvin. Now, Don't go anywhere until I get back. I can't bear to lose you too."

"But Dave..." Simon protested. Too late. Dave had already headed out the door. Simon and Theodore watched as Dave got in a police car and it drove away.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Theodore whimpered.

Simon sighed as he and Theodore walked out the front door. "I guess we'll just have to go and check at the park ourselves."

"We'll help." he heard a voice and turned to see the Chipettes coming over to them.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Simon said. He didn't want the Chipettes to get hurt if there happened to be trouble.

"Simon, I didn't believe you when you told us about Alvin. Now, he's gone and it's all my fault. The least I can do to make it up to you is help you find him." Brittany said brushing a couple tears away.

"So no matter what we're helping." Eleanor said.

"Okay then." Simon said giving in.

Together the 5 of them headed off in the direction of the theme park.

-R&R


	7. Simon takes a Stand

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 7- Simon Takes a Stand

"Are you sure about this Simon?" Jeanette asked as they arrived at the park entrance.

"Yes, Alvin needs us. He's in the park somewhere and we're going to find him." Simon replied starting to climb over the wall.

Jeanette sighed and followed his lead. Theodore and Eleanor followed. Brittany stayed put.

"I just did my nails." she said. "Can you throw a rope down to me?"

Simon frowned. "Brittany! Alvin's very life could be at stake and you're worried about chipping a nail?" he snapped.

"Okay, okay." she said quickly, taking back her words. She let out a sigh before climbing the wall and following them over it.

Once over the wall, Brittany looked at the others. "So, where do we look first?" she asked.

"The Frankenstein Castle." Simon replied. "Come on." he gestured for the others to follow him.

They hadn't gotten very far when the Castle came into view. "Alvin, we're coming. Don't worry." Simon said softly.

They ran up the walkway and went to the door. Simon pulled on the handle, expecting it to be locked like last time, but instead the door swung open easily.

Theodore ran in. "Alvin!" he called. He screeched to a halt and looked around. The room was empty. "Alvin?" he said a little unsure.

Simon and the Chipettes caught up to Theodore.

"I...I don't see anyone Simon." Brittany said concern growing. The room was bare. All the Dr.'s equiptment was no longer there.

"It can't be..." Simon said as he looked around. "He's gone. The Dr.'s gone."

"Yes, he left yesterday morning."

The 5 chipmunks cried out in surprise and turned to see who'd spoke. It was Yesman.

"What?" Simon said.

"He left yesterday." Yesman repeated.

"Where?" Theodore inquiored.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything, he just left." Yesman said.

"You're absolutely sure he didn't say where he was going?" Simon pressed. He didn't want to believe that the Dr. had vanished with his brother.

"Yes, I'm sure. He just packed up and left. I tried to ask him where he was going, but he ignored me." Yesman replied.

"Oh, now we'll never find Alvin." Theodore cried in despair.

Eleanor patted his back. "Don't worry Theodore." she said.

"We'll find him even if it kills us." Brittany stated.

"K-k-k-kill?" Theodore whimpered.

Simon looked at Yesman.

"Well, thanks...I guess.." Simon said as he walked away with the others.

"Yeah, thanks." Brittany said. Then said under her breath. "...for nothing."

-----

Alvin sat in his room anticipating his "reward". The Dr. came over with a bowl of what looked like red punch. He set it down in front of Alvin.

Alvin cocked his head in confusion. "That's it?" he asked looking up at the Dr.

"Ah, but it's all you really need. Taste it and see." The Dr. said.

Alvin looked down at the liquid in the bowl. Slowly he lowered his face down to the bowl and lapped up a little bit of the liquid.

After a couple licks, he widened his eyes and continued to lap it up gradually quickening his pace. Finally, he took a breath and lifted his head to look at the Dr.

"This stuff is incredible." he said licking his lips. "What is it?"

The Dr. smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He backed out of the room and shut the door.

Alvin blinked a couple times a little perplexed at the Dr.'s departure, then shrugged and lowered his head to lap up more of the sweet liquid.

------

Dave sighed as he got in the police car.

"No sign of him?" asked the police woman driving the car.

"No.." Dave said exhaling sadly.

The cop reached her hand back and patted Dave on the hands. "I'm sorry, Mr. Seville." she said.

"Yeah, I know." Dave said solemnly.

He looked out the window as the cop started the car and drove Dave back home.

"Oh, Alvin." he said. "Where are you?"

----

At Dr. Frankenstein's lair, Alvin was all hyped up from the 'red punch'.

He paced around anxiously. Every now and then looking back at the bowl to see if it'd been refilled.

Seeing nothing, he growled in irritation. He wanted more of that red stuff and he wanted it now!

The Dr. opened the door a crack and looked in at Alvin as he let out snarls and anxious pants. The Dr. chuckled seeing this and closed the door.

Alvin looked once more at the bowl, but it was still empty. Alvin growled and with a hiss, grabbed the bowl and flung it at the wall breaking it.

Alvin groaned and held his head. He was getting a bad headache. The Dr. walked in, causing Alvin's head to shoot up.

"I see you liked it." he said, then noted the broken bowl and smiled. "Once more mein liebchen, you've made me proud." he said chuckling.

Alvin didn't seem to care at the moment. He looked up at the Dr. expectantly. "Please, I want more." Alvin begged. The Dr. smirked at this and pointed outside.

"You'll find more outside. & don't beg mein liebchien. You must be demanding. Make it yours."

Alvin looked at him blankly for a second then gave a mischievous smile as his take all attitude kicked in once again. "I want it _**now**_!" Alvin growled at the Dr. who smiled down at him.

"That's better. Now go and grab your fill. I have to get lunch ready." he said.

"Okay." Alvin said as he headed outside.

Once Alvin was outside the Dr. cackled softly. "Yes...go and eat my little one. The blood is calling to you now."

-------

"I just don't believe it." said Simon as he and the others walked home.

"I don't believe it either." Theodore whimpered.

"The last time I saw him I was so ignorant." Brittany cried softly.

"Now, Alvin's probably dead and it's all my fault!"

Simon sighed. "No, Brittany. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Brittany cried wiping away a few tears. "If I'd believed you from the start, Alvin wouldn't of gone missing."

"Brittany, don't do this to yourself." Simon said.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, the story did sound pretty fake. I probably wouldn't of believed it at first either."

"It's easy for you to say Simon!" Brittany said curtily. "You were trying to help him and I pushed him away! He doesn't know I've changed my mind. He probably hates me now."

"Brittany, don't be rediculous." Simon sighed. "Alvin loves you..._a lot_."

"You really think he'll still love me after this?" Brittany sniffled.

"Positive. When we find him, we'll make sure he knows that we love him."

"That's _if_ we find him." Theodore said looking at the ground sadly.

"We will Theodore." Simon said as the 5 of them walked up the walkway. "I promise you we will."

Just then the Police car pulled up and Dave got out. Theodore looked over hopefully. "Dave! Did you find him?"

Dave hung his head sadly. "No, Theodore. We have absolutely no leads as to where he might be. The Police are just about ready to give up."

Simon grew angry. "They can't give up!! We can't just leave Alvin alone out there! What if he needs us Dave?! What if he's hurt?"

"Just think of how scared he must be." Eleanor said.

Next to her, Theodore's stomach growled. He groaned as he rubbed it.

"And hungry." he added.

Dave sighed as he pulled the 5 chipmunks into a hug. "Fellas, I want to believe that he can be found, but...he could be anywhere. We don't know where to look. I think we have to face that Alvin's gone."

Simon looked at Dave incredulously then his face twisted up into an expression of fury. "I WON'T let you give up, Dave! We're going to find Alvin!"

Dave sighed and looked down at them. "Simon, Alvin's gone. We just have to accept it." Dave said as he went inside.

Theodore and Brittany broke out in tears. Simon glared after his dad. He then cast a determined look at the others and pulled Theodore into a hug.

"Well, We're _not_ giving up!" he announced to the others. Theodore looked up at him and Simon stroked his head to comfort him.

"We'll find Alvin..." Simon said and once more cast an angry glare at the front door.

"Even if we have to do it ourselves."

-R&R


	8. Coming to their Senses

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 8- Coming to their senses

Simon sighed as he sat on his bed. He looked over at the others.

"Are you guys all packed up?" he asked them.

"I'm ready." Jeanette and Eleanor chirped.

"So, am I." Brittany said as she was wearing a rather nice outfit.

The others looked at her and sighed. "Brittany..." they said.

"Well, I have to look presentable for Alvin when we find him, don't I?" she said in a tone as if it was obvious.

"I'm ready too." Theodore said zipping his bag shut and putting it on his back.

"You only packed food, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah. We don't know how long the search will take and you know I can't last very long without eating." Theodore said.

The others rolled their eyes knowingly.

"Besides..." Theodore added in a tiny voice. "Alvin might be hungry."

The others grew soft expressions.

Eleanor went over to him. "That was very thoughtful of you, Theodore." she complimented on his innocence and generosity.

Just then there was a knock on their door. The Chipmunks jumped in surprise. "Fellas." Dave said.

"Yes, Dave?" Theodore said as he and the others hid their things.

Dave opened the door. He looked to see Simon and Theodore making innocent faces as they sat on their beds.

After a minute, Simon looked away and cast a glower at the ground.

"Simon..." Dave said. Simon didn't lift his head. "Still mad at me, huh?"

Dave sighed. "Look, Simon. I'm sorry about this afternoon. I don't know what I was thinking." he said.

Simon glanced upwards at Dave and tilted his head slightly so he could look at him.

"I don't know what got into me." Dave repeated. "I mean...we've only been out looking for one day and I'd already lost hope."

Simon lifted his head and looked at Dave. "Well, I've come to my senses." Dave said sitting down next to Simon.

"You're right, Simon. We're not going to give up on Alvin. We'll search for 20 years if we have to, but we won't give up."

Simon gave a small smile at Dave. "Glad to hear that, Dave." he said.

"And I'll get that search warrant for you, Simon." Dave said. Simon's smile suddenly gave way to a rather dismal expression.

"There's no need for that Dave." he said with a sigh. "We looked. Alvin isn't there."

Dave looked at him. "You left the house?" he said with a tint of concern.

"Dave," Simon said in defense. "We had a lead that the Dr. has Alvin and we looked in the place the Dr. is most likely to be."

"So, you decided to check by yourselves, instead of waiting for me?" Dave said.

"You could've been taken too. Do you know just how upset I'd be if you were taken too?" he said with a worried expression.

"I want you to stay home." Dave said somewhat sternly. "Leave it up to the police to find Alvin. But you 2 stay put."

Dave stood up to leave. Just then Jeanette tripped and tumbled out of hiding and knocked into the closet door. It opened and their packs tumbled out.

"Jeanette!" Brittany complained hands on hips.

"Sorry." Jeanette said apologetically.

Dave looked over and frowned. He looked down at Simon. "As if disappearing today wasn't enough, you were planning to leave tonight?" Dave said growing a little angry with them.

"Well," Simon said nervously.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, you were going to bring the girls with you and risk them being taken too?" Dave said crossing his arms.

"But..." Simon began, but Dave interrupted him. "No 'Buts', you guys are staying home and that's final."

Simon sighed in defeat. Dave looked over at the girls.

"And girls I reccomend that you don't go looking either. Just let the police do their jobs, all right?"

The girls sighed. "Yes, Dave." Jeanette said.

"Now, head home." Dave said.

"Okay." The Chipettes said a little dejected that they couldn't help Simon and Theodore. The 3 of them headed out the door and downstairs.

Dave turned back to his 2 sons. "Stay home." he said one last time before shutting their bedroom door and dousing their room in darkness.

Simon sighed as he and Theodore switched on their bedside lamps and looked at each other.

"Maybe Dave's right, Simon." Theodore said. "Maybe we should just let the police handle it."

"I wish I could trust them, but I just can't. We're the only ones who know for sure that the Dr. has Alvin." Simon said with a sad sigh.

"Theodore, he might need us NOW. We can't wait for the police to dawdle around looking for clues."

Theodore sighed as well. His sigh was accompanied with a yawn. Simon yawned too. They looked at the clock. It read 10:30 PM.

"Well, we'll have to see what happens tomorrow." Theodore said snuggling down under his covers.

"Yeah." Simon said taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. "Goodnight Theodore." he said switching off his light.

"Goodnight." Theodore replied turning off his light.

As Theodore drifted quickly off to sleep, Simon laid in bed still thinking about Alvin. He couldn't let him down.

'_I don't care about the consequences._' Simon thought. '_We're going to look for Alvin._ _He's out there somewhere and we're going to find him, no matter what._'

He laid his head down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------

**With the Chipettes...**

Brittany sighed as her sisters and her walked up the walkway to their place. Brittany sighed in dismay and sat down on their stoop. Eleanor and Jeanette joined her.

"I can't believe we can't go look for Alvin." Brittany said sorrowfully.

"Now, he'll never know that I love him." she said looking down. Eleanor patted Brittany on the back.

"He knows you do, Brittany." she said reassuringly. "Simon's right. He loves you as much as you do him."

Brittany looked over at Eleanor and sighed. "I don't know, Elly." she said.

"He loves you Brittany." Jeanette said. "He's not going to hate you because you didn't believe a story."

Brittany groaned. "Oh, I wish I knew where he was so I could tell him, I love him."

"We'll figure it out," Eleanor said.

"And when we find him, we'll prove to you that he still loves you."

Brittany sniffed. "If you say so." she said softly giving in.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Eleanor gave Brittany a comforting smile and they stood up from the stoop and went inside.

--------------

At the lair, Alvin was asleep. He breathed peacefully as he slept. The Dr. looked in. Today had been a successful day.

Alvin was becoming more entangled in the curse by the minute. Everything today had gone according to plan. Soon Alvin would be a monster that lived for nothing but the hunt and wouldn't care about anyone.

The Dr. smiled once more remembering the 1st time he'd kidnapped Alvin.

_He was in the middle of his formulas when Alvin had woken up. Alvin looked at the lair in surprise. He then looked over at the Dr. who was softly singing the Sammy Squirrel song as he mixed the chemicals._

_"Ach," the Dr. said in disgust. "I can't get that annoying song out of my head." he whined. Then he drew his attention to Alvin._

_"You have ruined my beloved monster. But I shall have my revenge." _

_The Dr. then frowned and turned and poured some of the Chemicals into a beaker._

_"You shall be the raw material in my latest experiment." he said._

_"Not so fast mister." Alvin said smart mouthily. "Don't you have to have a signed permission slip from my parent or guardian?" he said smirking with one eyebrow raised._

_The Dr. hardened his glare. "Joke while you can Chipimunk." he said walking over with a beaker. _

_"I am going to turn you into a mindless zombie." The Dr. then leaned his face right into Alvin's with a devious sneer. _

_"Have you ever seen a mindless zombie?" he said._

_"Are you kidding? I live in Hollywood." Alvin said smartly._

_The Dr. frowned at Alvin. "You think you're funny don't you?" he growled heading back to his formulas. _

_"Yep." Alvin said smugly putting his arms behind his head like a head rest._

_The Dr. muttered something under his breath, then turned his attention to the formulas. The chemicals went through various tubes until they dripped into a beaker at the very end. It was now full of a purple formula._

_The Dr. grabbed it and held it up. "Finally!" he said. "My fiendish formula is finished!"_

_Alvin couldn't help, but throw his 2 cents in. "Try saying that 3 times quickly." he said._

_The Dr. frowned. "My fiendish finally is formally fumpt...My final fingly fish...My fingled form,...formbalized femm..." The Dr. attempted but stopped and growled. "Never mind!"_

_He went over to Alvin. "You little pest! Drink this before it eats through the beaker." the Dr. said as he put the formula near Alvin's face._

_Alvin looked at it uneasily for a moment then frowned. "No way." he said pushing the beaker back. "It might stunt my growth."_

_The Dr. laughed at this. "Quite the contrary." he said._

_Alvin continued to push the beaker back, grunting in effort as he did so. He then decided to stall the Dr. _

_"Wait!" he said._

_The Dr. groaned. "What now?!" he growled._

_Alvin chuckled uneasily. "Is this diet or regular?" he said._

_The Dr. sighed. Then he heard voices coming from behind the front door._

_"What's going on in there?" one of them said._

_"I don't know." said the other one trying to open the door._

_"But it's locked."_

_Thinking quickly the Dr. held Alvin's arms down and poured the formula into Alvin's mouth._

_"Nooo!" Alvin cried as he choked on the formula._

_The Dr. smiled down at him evily as Alvin had a coughing fit. Then he looked up at the Dr. with a glare._

_The Dr. tossed the beaker aside and smiled deviously at Alvin. "Now, for 50,000 volts to complete the process." he said pushing a button on the side of the table._

_Alvin continued to glare at him until the metal band holding him tightened. It hurt as it tightened around his stomach. Alvin gasped in pain and fear. _

_The Dr. was quite amused by his expression as he reached for a cap above that had several wires connected to it. It was known as a jolt cap. Pulling it down towards Alvin he said._

_"You think the other one was a monster? Wait till you see what you turn into." _

_Alvin gave a look of fear, then it hardened in defiance as he flailed his arms trying to stop the cap from being put on him. Unfortunately it was in vain as the Dr. put the cap on him and strapped it on._

_He heard commotion on the other side of the back door as the 2 who'd spoken before were ramming into it trying to open it._

_But the Dr. simply smiled and went over to the volt generater and switched it on._

_The next instant the 2 who were trying to get in busted the door open. They were accompanied by the Dr.'s monster._

_They headed towards Alvin but it was too late. The electricity hit him and surged through his body._

The Dr. smiled as he remembered this. Then frowned remembering what happened next. Alvin's brothers had saved him, with the help of his own monster. Such a betrayal. That his own monster would go against his creator to save the enemy.

He heard a growl in the other room and smiled once more. Alvin was yet again growling in his sleep and trying to chase something.

The Dr. smiled then yawned as he laid back on the sofa and started to drift off to sleep.

-R&R


	9. The 5 Chipettes

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 9- The 5 Chipettes

A week had gone by and still there was no sign of Alvin. Simon and Theodore had attempted to sneak out of the house occasionally to look for Alvin, but they were caught before they got very far.

Dave had been so overprotective of them, that he'd forbidden them from going outside unless he was going outside with them.

The Chipettes on the other hand, had the lighter end of the restriction. Being that Dave wasn't their Guardian, there was little he could do about them sneaking off.

Through out the week, the Chipettes had been looking around at night and sneaking into the chipmunk's bedroom to give them the nightly report on what they found and where they went.

At the moment another Nightly meet was occuring.

"Did you find anything?" Simon asked as he helped the Chipettes crawl into their bedroom window.

Jeanette sighed. "Unfortunatly no."

Eleanor crawled all the way in and stood next to Jeanette. Brittany followed and stood next to Eleanor.

"We looked everywhere." Brittany said.

"And that's no exaggeration." Eleanor added. "We really _did_ look everywhere in town. Even in the rougher parts. Like the south."

Brittany huffed in anger and added. "Yeah, and now, I regret ever going in the 'rougher spots'." she said. "Those damn gangster bums tried to interfere with our search." she said pointing to her slightly torn clothes.

"Alvin, where are you?!" she almost yelled. She was getting really angry with Alvin for disappearing. Even though she knew it wasn't his fault, the search was really getting her worked up.

"Brittany, shh! Not so loud, Dave will hear." Simon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brittany sighed miserably. "This is just so frusterating!"

Jeanette patted her on the back. "We understand Brittany, but you've got to calm down."

"But we've looked everywhere!" Brittany cried. "Where else can we look?"

Theodore groaned. "Oh, it's all over!" he cried. "Alvin's gone forever!"

"No, he's not Theodore." Simon said taking matters into his own hands.

"We'll just expand the search."

"What do you mean, Simon?" Eleanor said.

"We'll pack up and leave and search the other towns nearby and if we have to, search further towns as well." Simon said.

"But what about Dave?" Theodore said.

Simon stopped, remembering what Dave had said. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot." he said.

"We might as well give up now." Theodore sighed. "He'll never let us leave."

Brittany thought a moment. "Wait a minute! I know!" she said.

-------------------

With Dave...

He was sitting in the living room watching the windows and the stairway. He'd already caught Simon and Theodore several times this week. Feeling flustered that they keep disobeying, he was more determined than ever to make sure they stayed home.

Then he noticed something outside the window. He went to look out it. He saw 5 girls walking down the street. He at first didn't think much of it, then he noticed that 3 of them were the Chipettes.

He frowned and went to the front door and walked out it.

--

"This is a horrible idea Brittany." Simon said as he slid down the tree outside their window. The skirt he was wearing billowing up as he did so. He landed next to Theodore who was also dressed in girl's clothes. Theodore had a blonde wig and Simon had a black. Both of them were also wearing make up, courtesy of Brittany.

"Dave will never fall for this."

"Oh, sure he will. You guys are so dressed up, he'll never recognize you." Brittany said.

"If you say so." Simon sighed.

"I hope this works."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Brittany said with a sigh.

Just then Dave came around the bend.

"Dave!" The 5 chipmunks squeaked in surprise.

"Girls, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"We're...just helping our new friends Teresa and Sally get home." Brittany fibbed quickly.

"Yeah," Eleanor said. "They're lost and we're trying to make sure they get home safely."

Dave thought a minute. They seemed to be telling the truth. But yet why were they under the Chipmunk's bedroom?

Brittany noticed his look and chuckled nervously. "Oh, uh. Teresa thought maybe this was her house." she said.

"I did?" Teresa said. Brittany elbowed him. "I- I mean yeah. I did. Gee...I guess this isn't it. Who can tell when it's this dark out?"

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Well, I don't want you girls to get hurt. Maybe you could come in and I could call your parents to come get you." Dave offered.

"Uh, no thanks." said Sally. "It's just on the next block, I can see it from here."

"You're sure you don't want me to help?" Dave asked.

"No, it's okay." said Teresa. "We have the Chipettes to help us."

"Okay then." Dave said hesitantly before heading back inside. As soon as he was inside they quickly took their packs out from behind the tree and headed down the street.

Brittany cast a smile at 'Sally'.

"See, Simon?" she said. "I told you this would work."

Simon sighed then smiled too. "I gotta hand it to you Brittany, this was a good idea." he said.

Brittany chuckled. "And you thought it wouldn't work."

Simon sighed again. "Well, I was playing the odds." he said in defense.

"Well, let's get going." Brittany said.

"Where to?" Theodore asked.

"The Bus station." Brittany replied.

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"Well, seeing as that we've looked everywhere in _our_ town..." she began.

"We could take a bus to the other towns and look." Simon finished in thought.

"When do we get out of these clothes?" Theodore asked.

"When we get to the bus station." Brittany said. "You guys can change in the station's restroom."

"Thanks." Simon said flatly.

"Hey, I didn't say this would be a rose garden." she said frowning. "We have very little options Simon. Take it or leave it."

Simon sighed again. "Okay, okay. Let's just get to the station, I'm getting sweaty in this get up."

"You know, you're kinda starting to sound like Alvin." Brittany said with a slight chuckle then sighed sadly.

Simon went silent. He had been acting a little like Alvin for the past few days. Coming up with plans to leave the house and getting into trouble. Being determined to make sure his plan worked. Yes, he even sounded like Alvin.

Alvin had always acted this way when he was enacting his selfish schemes. This was different though. This was a rescue mission.

"Let's just get going." Simon finally said.

"Yeah." said Theodore. "I want to find Alvin as soon as possible. He must be starving."

Together the 5 of them headed to the Bus Station.

-R&R


	10. A Message of Hope

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Note: This chapter contains the song _Time After Time_ by Cindi Lauper.

--------------

Chapter 10- A message of hope/ Time after Time

The 5 chipmunks walked quite a ways before they got to the bus station.

They sighed in relief when it came into view.

"Finally." Simon sighed. "These shoes were really starting to hurt my feet."

They rushed in. "Okay, you guys." Brittany said. "I'll get the tickets. Simon and Theodore, go change in the mens room. Jeanette and Elly, you wait here."

The 4 others nodded and did so. Simon and Theodore hurried into the men's room while Jeanette and Eleanor sat on a bench in the station.

Whilst waiting for Brittany and the boys, Jeanette and Eleanor started to discuss Alvin's disappearance.

"I still can't believe Alvin's missing." Eleanor said. "I know the Dr. might of wanted to kidnap him, but still. If he did, what has he been doing to him?"

Jeanette shrugged. "I don't know." she said.

"Oh, Jeanette. What if we can't find him?" Eleanor said sadly.

"We will Elly. I know Simon. He's never going to give up the search." Jeanette replied.

"We'll find Alvin."

"But what if we can't? What if we look everywhere and never find him? What if it's already too late?" Eleanor said.

"It isn't too late." Jeanette said.

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked.

"Because Simon said so." Jeanette replied.

"How do you know he's right?" Eleanor inquiored.

"It all has to do with believing, Eleanor. If you believe it's too late, then it is. But if you believe it's not too late, then it isn't."

"Where'd you hear that?" Eleanor said.

"From a book I got that has quotes from famous philosophers." Jeanette replied.

Brittany walked over to them. "Well, I've got the tickets. Where's Simon and Theodore?" she asked. "Are they still in the bathroom?"

Simon sighed as he and Theodore came out.

"Let me tell you something." Simon said. "Ladies clothes in the mens room don't mix." he said turning red from humiliation as laughter could still be heard from inside the mens room

"Well, anyways..." Simon said. "Are we all set?"

"Oh, yeah. I've got the tickets. Let's go." Brittany said.

The 5 of them boarded the bus and picked some seats in the back of it.

Simon sat next to Jeanette and Theodore next to Eleanor. Brittany was the only one without someone. She sighed sadly as she patted the empty spot next to her as if wishing that Alvin would suddenly appear.

The 4 others noticed her sadness and sighed. As much as they missed Alvin, they felt bad for Brittany too. They could only imagine how she must be feeling.

Brittany gazed up at them and noticed that they were looking at her with worried expressions. She sighed again. "What if we never find him?" she said feeling depressed. The others looked at each other than back at her.

"We will Brittany." Eleanor said.

"But what if we're too late?" Brittany said.

"It's never too late." Eleanor said.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany said frowning.

"If it's too late, it's too late."

"It's only too late if you believe it is." Eleanor said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"From Jeanette." Eleanor said smiling at her big sister.

"Well, how does she know?" Brittany said.

"Because Simon said so. You gotta have faith, Brittany. If we all believe that it won't be too late, then it won't be too late." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, pretty words, Jeanette." Brittany said looking down sadly.

"Brittany, you've got to be strong for Alvin. Together we can get him out of this." Jeanette said softly patting her sister's hand.

"Okay.." Brittany said giving in.

There was a long moment of silence as the bus went into motion and started down the street.

The 5 chipmunks looked at each other not really needing to say anything. Somehow they just knew what the other was thinking.

Several minutes passed before Theodore broke the silence.

"Hey, maybe singing will cheer us up." he said.

The others shrugged. It was worth a shot.

"What should we sing?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany looked at the empty seat beside her and sighed.

"I know exactly what I want to sing." she said.

Brittany exhaled softly and closed her eyes then opened them again.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you_..." Brittany sang softly.

The others looked at each other before joining in.

"_Caught up in cirles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights almost left behind_..."

As they sang they began to remember all the times they spent with Alvin.

Simon and Theodore remembered all the times he'd been there for them whether they wanted or needed his help or not.

Jeanette and Eleanor remembered all the times the 6 of them had spent together.

Brittany remembered the few dates she'd gone on with Alvin. Some promises kept, some broken, but he had always been there to wipe away her tears.

"_Suitcases of memories. Time after_..."

Then the other's voices died down so only Brittany's could be heard.

"_Sometimes I picture you. You're walking too far ahead. I'm calling to you, you can't hear what I've said_."

Brittany sighed as she remembered all the times they've fought, but they'd always made up in the end.

"_I say go slow...you fall behind_." Simon sang. "_The second hand unwinds_."

Then the others joined in. "_If you're lost you can look and you will find me...time after time.. If you fall I will catch you. I'll be waiting...time after time_." The 5 chipmunks sang in unison.

Other people on the bus drew their attention to them and turned to watch them sing. The 5 chipmunks however didn't realise that they were being looked apon and continued to sing.

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me...time after time. If you fall I will catch you. I'll be waiting...time after time_."

Once more the other's voices die down and you can only hear Brittany's.

"_After your picture fades and darkness has turned to gray, Watching through windows, I'm wandering if you're okay_."

She wipes a couple tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"_Secrets stolen from deep inside. The drum beats out of time_..."

The others once more accompanied Brittany in song.

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you. I'll be waiting...time after time_."

"_We said go slow, you fall behind. The second hand unwinds_." The boys sang.

They continued to sing together. "_If you're lost you can look and you will find me...time after time...If you fall I will catch you. I'll be waiting...time after time_."

A couple people started to clap and give light cheers to them as the song came close to an end.

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me...time after time...If you fall I will catch you. I'll be waiting...time after time_."

Scattered applause sounded throughout the bus.

The chipmunks looked out at them in surprise then smiled. Brittany however was the only one not acknoledging the other people. She continued to sing softly to herself...and to Alvin.

"_Time after time...time after time...time after time...time after time_."

There was hope behind the words. Hope that they'd be reunited. Hope that he'd be okay...Hope..that he still loved her.

Brittany sighed as she laid her back against her seat and looked out the window and up at the night sky.

"I love you Alvin." she said into the wind. "Please let him still love me." she whispered as the bus rode through the night into the horizon.

-R&R


	11. Lust for Blood

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 11- Cold Blooded

It had only been 2 days ago that the 5 friends had set out to find Alvin. Little did they know, he needed them more than ever and he didn't even know he did.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the Dr. kidnapped him and an amnesia stricken Alvin was putty in his own enemy's hands.

He had no idea what was right and wrong. All he knew was what the Dr. had taught him.

Through out the week everything had been going according to plan and the Dr. was really pleased with this. He praised Alvin when he was violent and scolded him when he begged or showed any sign of kindness.

In so being, Alvin's sense of right and wrong was thrown completely off kilter. Misguided, Alvin stumbled further and further into the Dr.'s snare of revenge...

Dawn had broken and Alvin got up and stretched. The Dr. came in with his daily 'meal'. It was always the same. But Alvin didn't care. All he knew was that it tasted great.

After Alvin had finished, he followed the Dr. out of the room. "So," Alvin said. "What are we going to do today?"

The Dr. beamed at him. "Survey the area." he said.

"Make sure NO ONE comes near here."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Alvin smiled hungrily revealing his sharp teeth. "I'll take care of anyone who even sets foot within 50 feet of here."

"You never cease to make me proud my boy." The Dr. chuckled softly stroking Alvin's ears. Alvin purred lightly.

He looked up at the Dr. and grinned once more before heading out the door. The Dr. smiled after him.

Alvin bounded off into the swamp ladden woods next to the Dr.'s lair. He walked through it on all fours sniffing curiously and taking in the odd pleasure of the gnarled trees.

He didn't walk far when he heard voices. He ruffled his fur and growled. Sniffing, he skulked closer to the voices and saw a man and woman walking down the path.

"Evan, why are we going through here anyways? This place is creepy." complained the girl. Her husband, Evan, sighed.

"Stacey, where's your sense of adventure?" he said. "Nothing's going to happen while I'm here."

"How are you so sure of that?" Stacey said. "There could be wolves in here for all we know or maybe even bears."

"In the swamp?" Evan said raising a brow. "I've never know any kind of bear or wolf to live in a swamp."

"Well, there could be other things..." Stacey said trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Like what?" Evan chuckled.

"Like...I don't know. I just get this bad feeling that...Evan?" Stacey said.

"Yeah?"

"What if a killer is roaming around here or a psycopath of some sort?"

"Why would there be?" Evan almost laughed.

"Well, why not?" Stacey argued. "They tend to take refuge in places nobody would think to look. Why not the swamp?"

"Baby..." Evan said pulling his wife closer to him. "You worry too much. I'm here. If anything is out there...anything dangerous at all, I'll protect you."

Stacey sighed. "I know. But I just feel we should leave now. If something does happen to one of us, neither one of us would want to be the one to tell the kids the bad news."

"Nothing will happen." Evan pressed. "As long as you stick by me."

Stacey held onto her husband and continued to walk forward.

"Just relax. You said so yourself, you needed a few hours away from the kids. Remember? You dropped them off at your sister's." Evan said.

Stacey sighed again. "Yeah, but I didn't mean 'go somewhere creepy'."

"Hon," Evan said. "Sometimes it's good to be scared. Everyone likes a little scare now and again."

"Not me." Stacey stated plainly.

"Oh, come on. Nothing is going to happen. Calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't attacked by a huge wild animal when you were 5." Stacey said.

"Stacey, just relax. _Nothing_ will happen, and if something did I'd lay my life on the line for you."

He hugs her and she slowly relaxes in his arms.

Alvin watches the scene unfolding in front of him and snorts slightly. He goes to a nearby tree and sharpens his claws.

He watches as the couple continues down the path. He glared, remembering that he'd promised his 'dad' that he'd get rid of intruders. So, that's just what he was going to do.

He bared his teeth and slowly skulked through the brush and came out behind the couple unbeknownst to them.

Without warning he attacked, dragging the girl down. She screamed as she flailed.

"Stacey!" Evan cried. He started to hit and shove Alvin. Trying his best to drive him away. But Alvin was relentless with his pursue. He continued to slash at Stacey.

Evan grabbed a broken tree branch that was lying on the ground and swung at Alvin. Alvin was met with the heavy end of the stick. Alvin was knocked back. Evan pulled his wife up and tried to run, but Alvin was already back up and on them.

This time Evan was knocked down. Alvin tried to pin him down, but Evan kicked him off. Alvin, getting mad, tried once more. He rammed into Evan, knocking the wind out of him and leapt at Stacey.

Stacey tried to get out of the way, but was knocked hard on her back. She tried to scramble back to her hands and feet, but Alvin pinned her down forcefully and growled. Evan finally got his breath back and stood up and raced over, but not before Alvin sunk his teeth into Stacey's side.

Adrenaline rushing, Evan tore Alvin off her and threw him aside. Alvin snarled at him. He'd had just about enough of this guy interfering with his soon to be meal.

He reered back and charged at Evan. Evan wasn't prepared as Alvin's horns pierced him in the chest. He stopped in his tracks, gasping for air. Alvin then twirled around and Evan was met with the lethal slash of Alvin's spikey tail. (Think porcupine Quills mixed with the roughness of a bull's horns)

Alvin's tail connected with Evan's throat and slashed it open. Evan's eyes widened in horror as he put his hands to his throat. Alvin sneered at him and shoved him hard onto his back.

Stacey watched too scared to move. Alvin drew his attention back to her and she felt the motivation to move once more. She scrambled away. Her leg was injured from where Alvin had dragged her down and she couldn't move very fast on it.

Alvin grinned deviously and leapt on her. The woods were then filled with screams as Alvin dug into her.

The Dr. was working in the lab and had a nearby window open. When he heard the screams he smiled evily.

"Yes...now he's a complete monster." he chuckled. "There's _definately_ no going back now. He has killed and now he will always kill."

The Dr. was very pleased with the progress of Alvin's transformation. He could hardly remember why he hated Alvin. What was there to hate now that Alvin was under his control? The Dr. cackled evily to himself.

He laughed at the irony of Alvin's words that were spoken the night he changed.

"You'll never control me."

But the Dr. had been right. He was controling Alvin. He smiled as he listened to the continuous screams in the distance. "I'm starting to like that boy..." he said to himself.

Indeed, the Dr. was starting to see Alvin as a son almost. An equally evil son. The Dr. sighed as he turned back to his work. Alvin had fully transfered over to the monster side. There was no going back.

Alvin was his now and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

-R&R


	12. Shattered hopes rekindled

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 12- Shattered Hopes Are Rekindled

It had been a tiring couple of days for the 5 chipmunks as they continued to search for Alvin.

They had just checked the towns near their home town and were now on their way to the further towns.

They'd searched all night and had finally fallen asleep on the bus ride to the next town.

Simon woke up first. He was still really tired, but he was still really determined to find Alvin. He gentley shook the others awake.

"Are we there yet?" Theodore said groggily as he started to wake up.

Simon looked out the window and saw the sun lighting up a morning sky. Simon looked at a street sign as the bus passed it.

"No. Not yet. We still have a couple more miles." Simon said with a yawn.

Theodore sighed. "I hope Alvin's there because I can't stand this much longer." he said.

Simon nodded in understanding. They'd had their hopes crushed so many times in the past couple days, that they just prayed that Alvin would show up in the next town. But they'd thought this way for the past few towns and their hopes were starting to waver a bit.

Sure, they knew that Dr. Frankenstein had Alvin. The problem was WHERE was he holding him?

The thing that bothered them the most was that they had no leads as to where the Dr. even headed.

Simon managed to keep everyone's hopes up and keep everyone in check. With Alvin out of the picture, Simon had to step up and lead for now.

As they traveled, they occasionally held small concerts to be sure they'd earn enough money for transportation. Brittany had been really depressed for the past few days and the others were getting worried for her.

One time they woke up to her singing to herself and crying. It had taken a few minutes to console her.

Theodore was so anxious to find Alvin, he just couldn't eat, which for Theodore was a BIG thing.

Eleanor tried to cheer Theodore up and Jeanette tried to help support Simon in leading the group. Together the 2 of them tried their best to narrow things down and figure out where Alvin was.

Simon had a list of all the towns in California and quite a few of the towns were crossed out, seeing as they hadn't found Alvin in any of them.

Simon sighed as he and Jeanette looked the list over.

"Gosh, I hope he didn't leave the state entirely." Jeanette said.

"We're getting close, Jeanette." Simon said. "I can just sense it. He's somewhere in this town."

"At least there's some good news then." Jeanette said.

It wasn't long before the bus pulled into a station and the 5 chipmunks got off.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Simon said. "We'll split up and search, that way we'll cover more of the town quicker."

The 4 others nodded and headed in different directions to begin searching the town.

Simon went to the houses in his area to ask if anyone had seen Alvin, whilst the others checked inside the stores and down the streets and alleys.

Many hours passed and they met up again sighing in defeat. Alvin was no where.

They'd checked so many towns, that hope was all but lost. They couldn't search every town in the whole country. It was starting to become pointless.

But this wasn't going to stop Simon. He looked at the others who were quite dismayed and tried to keep a brave face.

"So, did you guys find him?" he asked.

"No." the others said sighing sadly.

"I don't think we'll _ever_ find him." Brittany said close to tears.

"Let's face it! He's gone." she said starting to cry again.

Simon's expression turned angry, however it started to waver as his eyes got glassy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was trying hard not to cry.

"No! No, he's not!" Simon yelled. "Don't talk like that! We WILL find him. We will!"

Jeanette went over to Simon and placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding. "Simon.." she said as she tried to pull him into a hug.

Simon tried to pull away, trying to maintain his composure. He didn't want to be hugged. He knew that if he was the dam would automatically break and he didn't want that. He wanted to be strong for the others.

But Jeanette was persistent and finally succeeded in pulling him into a gentle embrace. Simon couldn't stop the tears from coming anymore, he broke down.

The others looked at him in surprise. Simon rarely _ever_ cries. Jeanette continued to hold him and rubbed his back to try and comfort him.

"We can't give up...For Alvin's sake...we can't give up." he managed to say through his tears as he looked at the group.

"Alvin's counting on us...he needs us! We can't give up. We're _never_ giving up."

The others looked at each other with renewed determination. Simon was right. No matter what, they just HAD to find Alvin even if they had to search for years.

It took a couple minutes for Simon to compose himself again. He looked at the others and sighed. "Come on...let's get back on the bus." he said.

The 5 dejected, yet still determined chipmunks reboarded the bus and payed the driver their last couple dollars.

"Well, that's it then." Simon said as he looked at the others. "Looks like we'll have to hold another concert to get money."

The driver turned to look at them. "Still no luck?" he asked.

"No." Brittany said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you find your brother soon." the driver said feeling sorry for them.

"So do we." Simon said. They looked over at Brittany who was sighing as she looked outside her window.

"I miss Alvin...so much." she said depressed.

"That makes 5 of us." Eleanor said.

Brittany sighed as she turned back to the window.

----

Back home...

Dave was pacing around. Simon and Theodore have been gone for the past couple days, now the police were looking for all 3 of his boys. A horrible thought struck him as he paced.

What if they had been taken too? He sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands. Losing Alvin was bad enough, but for all of them to disappear was just too much.

He lifted his head and looked over at the phone as if willing it to ring. He just prayed that it would ring and it would be news about his boys. But the phone remained silent.

Dave was sick with worry. What if Alvin was never found? What if he never saw the boys again? He stood up and started to pace again, occasionally looking over at the phone hoping that it would ring and be his boys or the police.

-----

Dr. Frankenstein had been quite pleased with Alvin when he'd come back from killing the 2 "trespassers".

In fact, he intercepted Alvin who purred in comfort. The Dr. gave him a large helping of 'the red stuff' to drink for a reward.

While Alvin was busy with his treat, the Dr. concocted another formula and mixed it in with the formula he'd been giving Alvin in every meal.

He sighed in satisfaction as he looked in to see Alvin lapping up the blood like there was no tomorrow.

There was no doubt about it, he no longer hated Alvin. In fact he adored his new monster.

The Dr. smiled once more as he went back to work on Alvin's meal.

-R&R


	13. Alvin slips up

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 13- Alvin slips up

Another Day had come and gone and now the sun was rising once more. The Dr. sighed as he awoke and stretched. Usually, he'd wake up in a bad mood, but for the past few days he hadn't.

When he'd wake up, he'd groan and frown, but then remember Alvin and his face would once more light up.

Although, every day was pretty much the same thing, he didn't care. He just wanted to watch as his achievement beamed and grew in front of him. Just seeing his creation was the highlight of his day.

The Dr. smiled as he got up and headed over to Alvin's room. Alvin was still asleep, but was gradually coming to. With a yawn he looked up and smiled when he saw the Dr.

"Good morning mein liebchen." The Dr. greeted stroking Alvin's ears. Alvin purred softly.

The Dr. chuckled and left the room, whilst Alvin got up and stretched.

When the Dr. came back, Alvin eagerly accepted the meal that the Dr. had brought.

The Dr. chuckled again as he watched Alvin gobble the food down. Once he was finished, he raised his nose to the air and sniffed. The scent of blood wafted in from his open window.

Alvin continued to sniff as he headed towards the window and crawled out of it.

The Dr. smiled and sighed as he headed back towards his lab. "Thanks to my formulas he's even MORE blood thirsty." he said to himself.

He watched out the window as Alvin bounded off into the swamp.

Alvin trotted through the swamp following the scent of some swamp animals. Hungry, Alvin quickened his pace, anxious to find the owner of the scent and pounce on him.

The Animals scattered when they saw him and he had to chase them down. Alvin was merciless when he caught them. He ripped into them like a ravenous wolf. Those who were caught didn't stand a chance.

Alvin had soon finished his hunt and was starting to head back to the lair, when a new scent caught his attention.

Curious, he went to find it. As he walked towards it, he heard voices again. His fur bristled and he growled. Skulking he made his way towards them.

He looked out from the brush and saw 3 figures talking and laughing. 2 of them were guys and the third a girl. They were in their early 20s. One of the boys was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and black pants with chains, while the other guy was all gothed up. The Girl was wearing a sexy blue crop top and a skirt.

"Okay, okay. How about this one?" the one in the purple shirt said to the other boy. "Amityvale Horror or The Shining?"

"The Shining, dude." the goth boy said.

"No way, man. Amityvale all the way." the 1st boy replied.

"Yeah, but dude, The Shining has Jack Nicoleson. He rocks heavy man!" replied his friend.

"Okay, I have one." the girl said. "Poltergeist or The Grudge."

"The Grudge, man." the 2 boys said.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of which, Did you see The Grudge 2?"

"Oh, hell yeah dude. That movie was awesome!"

"Okay, like, what about this one?" the girl said.

"Alien or Predator?"

"Aliens man." the goth guy said.

"No dude, predator. Those guys are freakin' awesome!" said his friend.

"Dude, the aliens plant aliens inside people."

"Yeah, but the predator rips out your spine."

"Oh, dude yeah. That's right. Okay, yeah! Predator rules man!"

"Oh, dude man. I just remembered. Did you see Sherry today?"

"Naw, man."

"Dude, she asked me out."

"Get outta here."

"I'm serious dude. She was even wearing that sexy outfit when she asked.

"Aw, man dude. She's so hot."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" the girl said frowning.

"Nah, you're a hot cinnamon roll." the guy in the purple shirt said.

There was a pause.

"Dude.."

The guy in the purple shirt turned to his friend.

"A hot Cinnamon roll?"

"Yeah, she's hot and sweet."

"Oh, okay man. I gotcha."

The girl giggled. "Jacob, you're such a flirt." she laughed.

Jacob, the guy with the purple shirt, smirked. "Well, how can I help it when I'm the best looking guy in school?"

"Oh, you can help it. In fact you help it a little too much." his goth friend said.

"Dude...shut up."

The girl stood up. "Okay, like, are we going to camp out or what?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course." Jacob said going over to their stuff to set up their campsite. "Gary, dude, come help me man."

Alvin growled and made his way towards them. The girl looked over and let out a yelp of surprise, but then looked at Alvin as if studying him to see what exactly he was.

"Guys, get over here." she said.

Alvin snarled as the 2 boys came over. "What the heck is that thing?" Gary said.

"Like, how the heck would I know?" the girl said.

Alvin let out a menacing growl and the 3 of them tensed slightly.

"Dude, man." said Gary. "Maybe we should leave."

"No, no. Wait. I've got an idea." Jacob said.

He unzipped his bag and took out some food. "Maybe he'll leave us alone if we give him our food."

Alvin sniffed it curiously. Hmm...it smelled familiar. Like something he had before. He took a bite of one of the baked goods and had a puzzled look.

It tasted like...A Cinnamon roll...

Cinnamon rolls. Yes! Yes! He remembered those! He continued to eat it and purred. He loved how sweet it tasted.

He looked over at the 3 college students and smiled. Maybe...he could spare them. They seem so nice.

"Aw, dude man." Gary said in disbelief. "He liked the cinnamon roll."

Jacob chuckled. "Aw, yeah. Hey, man. I just thought of something really crazy."

"Let's hear it."

"Maybe we could do a little experiment. You know? See what he'll eat and what he won't."

Alvin cocked his head in curiosity. Jacob took something else out of the bag and threw it over to Alvin.

Alvin sniffed it and licked it. Hmm...it was salty. He took a bite of it and the small crisp crunched as he did so. Potatoe chips? Yes, he remembered those too!

Alvin wagged his tail. He liked these 3. They were really nice. But the excitement was short lived as the Dr. peered out his window and saw Alvin chumming it up with the 3 trespassers.

Too say that he wasn't angry would be an understatement. The Dr. glowered and headed over to a remote and grabbed it.

Alvin was purring as he ate the food the 3 college kids gave him. The next second he howled in agony as pain coursed through his whole body.

The 3 students looked at him in shock. That's when they heard a voice.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!!!"

They looked over to see the Dr. who was clearly ticked as he was coming over to them.

"Dude...man. Chill." Gary said as he and his friends grabbed their stuff.

"We're gone." With that the 3 of them ran off.

Once they were gone the Dr. glared down at Alvin who grinned nervously up at the Dr.

Once more the pain coursed through Alvin.

"GET INSIDE AT ONCE!" The Dr. yelled.

Alvin gulped and headed towards the Dr.'s lair.

-R&R


	14. The lead

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 14- The Lead

Simon sighed as he skimmed over the towns on the list and crossed various ones out.

He looked up at the group. "We still have one town left to check."

"Let's just hope Alvin's there." Brittany said with a sigh.

One of the other passengers looked up, suddenly interested in their conversation.

He got up from his seat and headed to the back of the bus towards them. The 5 chipmunks looked up as he came over.

"Is your brother, his name is Alvin?" he asked in a mexican accent.

Simon and the Chipettes went silent and nodded. Theodore on the other hand grew a really anxious look.

"Yes, have you seen him?" he asked hopefully.

"Your brother Alvin, does he wear a long red shirt with a big yellow "A" on it?" The man said trying to confirm if this was indeed the person they were looking for.

Theodore nodded rapidly with hope still in his eyes.

"You've seen him?" he asked again.

"Si." the man said. "My cousin, he drive a bus in L.A.. He tell me that old man get on his bus with chipmunk wearing a red cap."

"That's HIM!" Theodore squeaked in excitement.

"Do you have any idea where the Doct...I mean old man got off with him?" Simon asked.

The man nodded. "Oh, si amigo. My cousin remember where he drop them off, because it hard to forget when you drop someone off there, since nobody really go there."

"Where?" Brittany asked her hopes rising. It looked like they were going to be reunited after all.

-------------

Alvin looked up at the Dr. uneasily as the Dr. glared down at him. He slowly backed away, tail between his legs.

"Get in your room!" The Dr. hissed at him.

Alvin let out a squeak of fear and did so. The Dr. followed after him and closed the door behind them.

"Dad..." Alvin said giving the Dr. a scared look.

"Do you realise what you've just done?" the Dr. growled at him. Alvin cowered as the Dr. did so.

"Now, they will bring others!"

Alvin looked at the Dr. with a slightly perplexed look. "What's the big deal?" Alvin asked, but immediately regretted it as a shock was once more sent through his body.

"It matters BIG time!" the Dr. hissed at his cowering monster.

"Now, they will take you away! You've doomed yourself! Now you will surely die!" he yelled at Alvin.

Alvin gritted his teeth in pain as he still felt the shock from a couple seconds ago linger through him. He looked back up at the Dr. thoroughly ashamed of himself, but he was still confused.

"I don't understand..." Alvin said. "What do you mean I'll die?" he said fear now clearly visible in his voice as he shook.

The Dr. groaned and rubbed his temples. "You can only survive on what I give you. If you are taken away, you won't have your required meals and you'll start to die."

Alvin's ears went down in terror. The Dr. nodded solemnly at him.

"That is why you must do as I say if you want to live."

Alvin nodded in understanding. "Dad...about the trespassers...I'm sorry. I should've gotten rid of them, right?"

The Dr. nodded. "You were made for the hunt. To rid this swamp of intruders...and you failed..." he said his expression turning livid again.

Alvin whimpered as the Dr. came over to him.

"Now, I must punish you to be sure you never forget your mistake."

Alvin gave him a pleading look, hoping that the Dr. would reconsider, but the Dr.'s expression didn't change as he continued to glare at Alvin.

----------

"Mister, you've got to tell us where our brother is." Simon pried as he and the others looked at the man.

"My cousin tell me that old man and chipmunk get off near swamp on outskirts of California."

He nodded his head over to the bus driver. "My brother, he can take you there."

"Thanks...thanks alot!" the 5 relieved chipmunks said feeling very greatful for his help. They watched as the man went to the front of the bus and started to talk with the driver.

A couple moments later, the man headed back towards them. "My brother, he say he will take you there." he said with a nod and headed back to his seat.

"Thanks again." Simon said. The man smiled at them then sat down in his seat.

"I can't believe it." Theodore said happily. "We're finally going to see Alvin again."

Even Brittany, who hadn't smiled much since they left home, cracked a smile.

"Yes, now I'll be able to tell him that I love him."

The 5 of them smiled and embraced each other in relief. They were finally going to see Alvin again.

-----------

Alvin shrieked as his collar, which he'd worn since the day he had first transformed, sent a few hundred volts through his body.

Alvin cowered against the wall of his room and shook in fright. The Dr. came over and grabbed a chain that was attatched to the wall and attatched it to Alvin's collar.

Alvin whined sorrowfully as he looked at the Dr. Once more he tried to reason with him.

"I won't forget! Honest, I'll never do it again." Alvin said on the verge of tears.

The Dr. shook his head as he looked down at his monster. "I'm disappointed in you, mein liebchen." he said simply.

"Honest, I won't forget!" Alvin cried his eyes shaking.

The Dr. glared at him. "You best not or you'll get even worse!"

Alvin gulped hearing that it could be worse. He was feeling enough pain. No way, did he want it to be worse.

The Dr. sighed as he looked at him. "Now, to make sure you really learned your lesson, you won't receive any dinner tonight, nor will you be allowed outside to hunt."

Alvin groaned in despair as he laid down on his blanket on the floor. The Dr. gave him one last glare before leaving the room.

Alvin sighed as he sat up. He tried to move, but he didn't get very far when his chain held him in place. Alvin pulled, hoping that he could get free. Yet again he felt a shock go through his body. He whined in defeat. It was quite obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Alvin lied down and sighed miserably. As he lay there, a couple tears leaked from his eyes.

-----

"How long before we get there?" Brittany asked the driver after a couple minutes of her and the others rejoicing.

"Sometime tomorrow morning." the driver said. "I can guarentee you that."

"Great!" Brittany said happily. She was just so anxious to see Alvin again, that she didn't even acknowledge the others.

"Alvin.." she said with a sigh and a smile as she looked out her window.

"I'll see you soon."

-R&R


	15. Arriving at the swamp

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 15- Arriving at the swamp

Later that night at the Dr.'s lair, agonized screams could be heard from Alvin's room. Such agony that the Dr. smiled when he heard them. He looked in at Alvin.

He was writhing on the floor in immense pain and misery. Alvin was sweating and giving labored breaths between screams. Alvin wasn't exactly sure why he was in such pain, but he knew one thing. He'd never felt such terrible pain before.

The Dr. continued to smile as he looked in at Alvin. He knew why Alvin was in pain. The sustenance he put in Alvin's meals were to keep his monster body alive. It needed it to survive and the absence of the sustenance, even if only one meal would cause unbelievable pain in his body.

Alvin continued to writhe and cry out. Tears of pain poured from his eyes and he whimpered and took deep breathes trying to bear the pain as it mercilessly hit him.

Alvin was on the brink of insanity after a while, being that the pain just wouldn't let up. Alvin, feeling weak and still howling in agony, laid spread eagle out on the floor.

Alvin took deep breaths trying hard to ease his pain. As he did so he vowed NEVER to disobey again. This pain was bad enough. To have it be worse...Alvin didn't want to even imagine it.

The Dr. smiled as he watched his monster writhe endlessly and let out a sigh and retreated to his room to get some sleep. He didn't mind Alvin's howls, in fact it was like music to his ears.

It wasn't long before the Dr. had fallen asleep and a very tortured Alvin continued to scream through the night.

-----

Dawn approached and the 5 young chipmunks grew very anxious to see their friend again. The bus drove on into the rising sun on the horizon.

None of them had been able to sleep. They were too excited.

Looking at each other, they gave each other tired smiles.

"Well," said Theodore. "At least we'll be back together again."

The others nodded.

"How much longer?" Brittany called out to the driver.

"Just a couple more hours, luv." the driver replied.

Brittany sighed and looked out her window. As she watched the world passing through the window, she suddenly had a horrible thought.

She turned to the others.

"What if we're too late?" she said.

"Brittany, it's never too late." Simon insisted.

"It's been 2 weeks, Simon." Brittany pointed out. "What if he's already dead?"

This statement felt like a slap in the face to Simon. As much as he believed that Alvin just might still be alive, What if Brittany was right?

Everyone was quiet for a moment trying to think of a reply to that question. Simon felt his heart sink. She was right. It had been 2 weeks. The Dr. could've done anything to him in 2 weeks.

"I..I still think he's alive." he finally murmured. "He's...He's got to be."

Brittany sighed again. "I hope you're right Simon." she said as she turned back to the window.

Simon took a deep breath to try and collect himself. Once more they were all silent as the bus drove farther into the horizon.

---------

Dawn had approached and the Dr. woke up and stretched. He smiled when he realised that Alvin was STILL crying out in pain. However the cries were weaker than when they had first started.

The Dr. looked in at Alvin, who was lying on his back, his screams getting quieter as he grew weaker and his voice grew hoarse. His eyes were wide open and had a 'wild eye' look to them. The Dr. chuckled at this before opening the door.

Alvin just barely lifted his head to look at the Dr. as he came in. The Dr. smiled down at him.

"Now, will you behave?" he asked.

Alvin nodded, his head feeling quite heavy and throbbing with pain at the same time. The Dr. walked out of the room.

Alvin laid back down as the room was spinning. He groaned and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before the Dr. re-entered the room with Alvin's breakfast. Alvin was somewhat reluctant to accept it, feeling quite queasy in the stomach, but the monster him wanted to eat.

The monster overpowered him and he accepted it eagerly. As he chewed feverishly, the pain suddenly started to let up. Alvin was quite relieved at this and continued to eat until the food and the pain had gone completely.

Alvin sighed as he fell onto his side and started to drift off. He hadn't gotten a second of sleep all night due to the pain that sheared him.

The Dr. shook his head. "No, no. Mein liebchen." he said. "You must go out to hunt and build up your strength."

Alvin looked up at him groggily. "But I'm so tired." he answered with a yawn.

"You must have your daily catch, now go. You may sleep when you get back."

Alvin sighed at this and gave in. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

The Dr. unhooked his collar from the wall and Alvin stretched and went to the window to sniff the air. Catching a scent, the hunter once more woke up in him and he crawled out the window to pursue it.

He trotted into the swamp and sniffed the air, trying to detect just where the scent was. Just then something scurried before him making him snap to. He eyed the spot where it had gone and growled softly. Then he pounced at it, but it ran having seen him.

The chase got underway. Alvin ran with ease and quickly outran his victim. The creature squealed in fright and pain as he grabbed it. Alvin tore it's throat out and there was no more sound from the creature. Alvin smiled and continued to eat.

As Alvin lapped up the blood from the body, he purred enjoying the taste. He felt stronger already. The Dr. had been right. Alvin needed to have his daily hunt in order to keep his strength up.

When he was done, he headed back to the lair. The Dr. was waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

Alvin shrugged slightly. "It went okay. It could've been better, but...yeah."

The Dr. smiled and patted Alvin on the head. "Don't worry about it, mein liebchen. I'm glad you had something to eat."

The Dr. ushered Alvin back inside and to his room. "Now, go and rest if you must. I'll call you for your next meal."

"Thanks." Alvin said. Although he felt stronger, he was still very tired. So he was greatful to hear that.

Alvin went into his room and over to his blanket and laid down. With a yawn, he quickly started to drift off.

---------

"Thanks again Mr." Theodore said as the 5 of them got off the bus.

"You're welcome kid. Hope your brother's all right." the driver said and closed the doors and drove off.

The 5 chipmunks turned to face their destination. The path into the swamp seemed a little creepy for Theodore. He whimpered. Simon noticed his baby brother's expression and hugged him.

"It's okay Theodore." he reassured him. He looked back at the swamp entrance and took a deep breath.

"Okay guys, let's go get Alvin."

Together the 5 of them headed into the swamp.

-R&R


	16. Reunited?

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 16- Reunited?

It had only been a few minutes ago that the 5 chipmunks entered the swamp and Theodore was growing quite uneasy with their surroundings.

He clung to Simon and looked up at him. "What if we don't find Alvin? What if there's something else in here and it gets us?"

Simon sighed and hugged his little brother. "Nothing's going to happen. We'll find Alvin, don't you worry." he said trying to reassure him.

"I sure hope so." Brittany said.

They didn't walk far when Brittany, who was ahead of them, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um...guys...I'm getting a bad feeling that Theodore's right." she said trembling as she pointed at something in the brush.

The others grew uneasy expressions and slowly came over to see what it was.

A look of horror swept across their faces as they saw it.

It was a couple of torn up dead bodies. Theodore squeaked in fear, then looked like he was going to be sick. The girls covered their eyes and Simon looked at the bodies in horror. He swallowed a lump in his throat and struggled to speak.

"L-l-l...let's just stay together a...and try and find Alvin." he said trying hard to be brave, but his fear found its way out through his shaking voice.

Theodore whimpered. "I want to go home."

Simon hugged his brother tightly and held him close, almost as if he was afraid that whatever did it would jump out and take Theodore.

"W..we have to find Alvin first." Simon said trying to maintain his composure.

Brittany looked down at the bodies. "What kind of monster would do this?" she said shaking her head.

"A hungry one." Theodore said whimpering.

The 5 of them gulped and looked around fearfully. "M...maybe we should just go home and get Dave." Eleanor said.

"No...it's been too long as it is. We're going to find Alvin." Simon said. "We can't wait around anymore. We're here, we're going to get him and everything will be all right."

"It didn't work out that way for them." Brittany said pointing at the bodies.

"Just trust me." Simon said. "We'll get through this and save Alvin. We can't back out now, not when we're so close."

With that said he walked forward very cautiously. The others were hesitant to follow him at first, but their determination to find their friend overcame their fear and they followed.

"Keep you're eyes open for anything suspicious." Simon said.

"You mean...like that?" Brittany said pointing at something in the distance.

They ran forward and ended up in a clearing. That's when they saw it. A lone house sitting on the edge of the clearing.

"...yeah. Like that." Simon said replying to Brittany's question.

They slowly walked towards it.

-------------

At the lair, Alvin was sleeping soundly when his ears perked up as he heard voices outside getting closer and closer. He stood up and growled. As much as he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to let the Dr. down again.

The voices got closer. Alvin continued to growl and fluffed out his fur to look intimidating and unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth. This time, he told himself, he wasn't going to let anything the trespassers do stop him from doing his duty.

He got up and watched out the window as the figures got closer. As they did he could see how many of them there were. There were 5 of them and all of them were chipmunks. 2 boys and 3 girls.

Alvin growled and headed out of the room and out the back door of the house. He peeked around the bend to watch them growling softly.

Brittany arrived at the house first. She looked in one of the windows and saw the Dr. making something to eat in the kitchen. She turned back to the others as they caught up with her.

"So...now what do we do?" she asked.

Simon pondered this, but he didn't ponder long when the 5 of them heard a growling hiss and turned their attention to something that was coming out of the shadows.

They looked at each other nervously as it came into view. It had long shaggy fur, clawed feet, horns, spikes coming out of its back and a long bushy tail with sharp spines on the end of it.

Theodore squeaked in fear and clung to Simon. Brittany pulled her sisters close, trying to protect them. Simon stood in front of his brother and the girls, trying to shield them from this thing.

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't happy they were here. Alvin snarled again as he approached them. Brittany gulped. "Nice whatever you are." she said nervously as she held onto her sisters.

Alvin snorted and flexed his claws, before he let out a hungry howl and charged at them.

"Run!!" Simon yelled. The 5 of them scattered. Alvin tore off after them snapping at their heels.

"He's gaining on us!" Eleanor cried. Simon directed the others in a different direction trying to shake Alvin off. They cringed when they heard a snarl coming from around the corner.

Just then Simon saw a den. "In there! Hurry!" he said as he directed his brother and the girls into hiding.

Alvin rounded the corner and tore past the den. After a minute, Simon poked his head out and looked around cautiously. "He's gone." he said to the others.

They all let out a sigh of relief. They were safe for the moment.

"That was a close one." Eleanor said.

"Yeah."

"What was that thing?" Brittany asked trying to steady her breathing.

"I don't know." Simon said as he cast cautious eyes at the den opening.

"All I know is that it's gone."

Just then they heard a gasp from beside them and looked to see Theodore on the ground looking at something.

"What is it, Theodore?" Simon said.

"You were right. Alvin _is_ here." he said. "Look."

The others looked where he was pointing and let out gasps of despair. It was Alvin's torn clothes.

"Alvin must've gotten eaten by that thing." he said starting to weep softly. "He's gone."

Theodore and the girls looked down sorrowfully. But Simon gave the clothes a suspicious glance. He thought about this for a moment and finally widened his eyes in realisation as everything clicked.

"No..." he said softly. The others looked at him. Simon shook his head, then turned to them.

"Alvin wasn't eaten by the monster...he _is_ the monster." he said.

The others gasped in disbelief. How could that thing that had just chased them be their long lost Alvin?

There was a moment of silence as the 5 shocked chipmunks sat speechless.

"But..." Theodore murmured, breaking the silence. "I..If that was Alvin...why'd he chase us? Why'd he try to eat us?"

Simon shook his head. "The Dr." he said simply. "He must've done something to make Alvin forget us."

"W-w-well how are we going to cure Alvin?" Theodore said.

"We'll have to get inside the house and take the Dr.'s notebook. Then we'll take it from there." Simon said.

"But how are we going to get in?" Brittany said. She wasn't too keen on this plan. It would be impossible to get the book without Alvin or the Dr. noticing.

"I saw Alvin come out from the back of the house." Simon said. "We could go in through the back door and search the house."

"But what if the Dr. sees us?" Eleanor asked.

"I...I'm not sure..." Simon said.

"Well, that's a great plan." Brittany muttered angrily.

"Look, I still have to work on the plan." Simon defended.

"I just need time to sort it out."

"Simon! We're all out of time!" Brittany cried.

Everyone went silent as she curled her legs up to her chest and crossed her arms on top of them and laid her head in her arms.

Jeanette sighed. "Brittany, it's not too late. We'll think of something, but you have to calm down." she said stroking her sister's back.

Brittany looked up. "Calm down?" she said curtily. "Alvin's a monster and you want me to just calm down?" she cried. She put her face in her hands and started to cry into them.

She couldn't believe that this happened to her boyfriend. Her Alvin. As her sisters hugged her, trying to console her, Simon continued to ponder. Theodore looked intently at the den opening as if fearing that Alvin would suddenly pop his head in and get them.

Simon sighed. "It's safe out there for the moment. Maybe we should just get to the house and plan the next move from there."

The girls looked at him. "What about the Dr.?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany's face hardened in anger. "The Dr.? Who cares about the Dr.? There's 5 of us and only one of him." she growled. "We could take him down easily."

"Not if Alvin gets us first." Eleanor said pointing to the opening as Alvin appeared and sniffed around it. They were all silent as Alvin passed the den once more.

After a moment of silence, they sighed in relief.

"Well, at least he-" Simon said but was cut off by something grabbing him and pulling him out of the den.

He looked to see that it was Alvin. As he struggled with Alvin, he gestured for the others to run. Jeanette however, didn't want to leave Simon

With her help, Simon pulled himself free of Alvin's grasp and his shirt tore. Alvin growled menacingly at them.

The 5 chipmunks backed away slowly. Alvin growled as he stalked them.

"What do we do now Simon?" Jeanette asked fearfully.

"Pray that he remembers us in time." Simon replied.

With that they were all silent as Alvin continued to stalk them, snarling the whole while.

-R&R


	17. Realization

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 17- Realization/ The struggle

Alvin continued to snarl as he approached them. His eyes were full of hate. How dare these people trespass on his dad's property.

"Easy." Simon said nervously. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"We just want to take you home, Alvin." Theodore said.

Alvin hissed at them and his expression didn't change.

"Don't you know us?" Jeanette trembled. Alvin just continued to snarl and hiss at them as he got closer and closer.

The 5 chipmunks were now getting quite scared by Alvin's actions. They backed away. Theodore trembled as he looked at his monstrous brother, then looked at Simon with a face of immense sadness and fear.

"He w-wouldn't r-r-really attack us w-would he?" he shivered.

Simon wasn't sure how to answer his baby brother. It was now becoming pretty obvious that Alvin was going to hurt them. Simon gulped as he stood in front of his brother and the girls, trying to shield them as best he could.

They all looked on in fear as Alvin growled and crouched for a pounce. They tensed up getting ready to run. Alvin flexed his claws and bared his teeth. The next instant he pounced.

"Run!!" Simon screamed. All 5 of them scattered. Alvin growled and ran after them.

Theodore was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, but that was no match for all the energy Alvin had. He finally caught up to Theodore and dragged him down. Theodore screamed in pain and fear as Alvin took his leg out from under him and made him fall over. Alvin started to drag Theodore by his leg.

The others saw what was happening and went back to help. Alvin growled as they came and turned around sharply whipping his spiney tail at them, batting them away.

Simon was knocked against a tree and his glasses flew off. Stumbling he tried to find them, when another whack sent him sprawling on his back. Alvin leapt onto Simon, pinning him firmly to the ground.

"Alvin, Stop! Please!" Theodore wept as he saw the struggle unfolding in front of him.

He got up and cried out in pain as he stood on his injured leg. He limped over to Simon and Alvin as quickly as he could. He couldn't lose Simon too.

Simon couldn't see very well without his glasses, but he resisted Alvin's attack as best he could, trying hard to push him off him. Alvin growled and exposed his sharp teeth and went for Simon's throat. Lucky for Simon, his flailing arms were in the way and they got bit instead.

He cried out in pain and continued to struggle with Alvin. Alvin growled and pinned Simon's arms down and smirked knowing he had Simon now. Simon looked up at Alvin blindly with a look of fear on his face and he shut his eyes just waiting for Alvin to bite him. But Alvin's attack never came. He felt Alvin get off him and growl. He opened his eyes to see that Jeanette was swinging what looked like a big tree branch.

Jeanette looked at Alvin in fear and trembled as she continued to swing it at Alvin. Alvin growled and hissed as he got hit with it. He reered back growling. He was getting really mad now. He leapt forward. Jeanette swung the branch again, but this time Alvin caught it in his teeth and broke it in half.

Jeanette backed away as Alvin, looking extremely ticked now, slowly approached her. Just as he was going to leap at her though, he was tackled sharply from the right.

He was knocked onto his side and looked to see who'd tackled him. It was Brittany. She looked angrily at Alvin.

"Leave Jeanette alone!" she yelled.

Alvin turned to her and growled as he started to come towards her now. Brittany tensed up getting ready to run. Alvin growled and lunged toward her with an intent to kill. Brittany ran and dodged his attacks as best she could, but she couldn't run forever. Alvin finally caught up to her and dragged her down.

Theodore was watching the struggle quite petrified by fear. Simon was holding his injured arm and stumbling blindly towards Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor ran to help her, but were knocked back once more by Alvin swinging his spiney tail at them.

Brittany tried to shove Alvin off her, but he was relentless. He bared his teeth and snarled at her.

Jeanette and Eleanor were both bleeding from nasty gashes they received from Alvin's tail. Simon went over to them and tried to help them.

Brittany continued to struggle with Alvin. She shoved him back, hitting him whilst crying as he started to claw her and bite her trying to in the throat, but not succeeding.

Simon helped the girls up and ran over to help Brittany. Alvin hissed and got off her and leapt at them. With a hard smack he knocked Simon into the same tree he had before rather hard. Simon was knocked out.

Jeanette ran over to Simon and shook him trying to wake him up. Brittany and Eleanor both tackled Alvin. He growled and rolled about trying to get them off.

He managed fling Eleanor off himself. She landed a couple feet away. Brittany was still clinging to him. Alvin shot his head up and knocked her hard in the face and she cried out in pain and let go.

Alvin turned to her growling. He saw a trickle of blood come from Brittany's nose and he looked hungrily at her.

Brittany looked at the blood shocked and upset. She looked back at Alvin. "Alvin..." she uttered.

Alvin just growled at her. Once more he leapt on her and pinned her down. Eleanor tried once more to save them and Alvin knocked her away and she collided with Jeanette and they were both knocked out.

Brittany started to cry and looked up at Alvin pleadingly as he once more turned to her.

"Alvin...please." she wept trying to scoot away.

Alvin hissed at her and leapt on her again and clawed her across the face. She cried out in pain. She stood up only to get slammed up against a nearby tree by Alvin. She started to cry hysterically as she hit him. Alvin snarled and tossed her into another tree. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Theodore whimpered as he looked at the unconscious Chipettes and Simon. Alvin sighed and then grinned as he lowered his head over Brittany about ready to eat her.

Theodore was petrified with fear, but then came his mind. "Alvin!!! Stop!!" he cried.

Alvin's ears perked up and he looked over at Theodore. Theodore gulped and backed away.

"Alvin, please stop! Don't do this. We're your family. Please!" he pleaded. Alvin's expression hardened. No way was this trespasser going to trick him like the previous college kids had.

From the house the Dr. watched out the window smiling approvingly. This whole spectical had been quite entertaining to watch.

"Good work mien liebchen." he said softly to himself.

Theodore started to cry as he looked at Alvin then at his 4 unconscious friends. What if they were dead?

Alvin snarled angrily as he headed towards Theodore. Theodore backed away shivering in fear.

He looked into his angry brother's eyes and tried hard to reason with him.

Alvin growled and leapt on Theodore pinning him down. Under him, Theodore squirmed and cried out in fear and anguish.

Alvin smiled and was about to lunge for Theodore's throat when suddenly something stopped him. Theodore looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. He looked so innocent, so terrified. Alvin couldn't put his finger on it but something was really familiar about this chipmunk.

Confused he lowered his head down and Theodore cringed. But instead of biting him, Alvin sniffed him. He took in a scent. A strong familiar scent. It took a moment for him to process it, but then his eyes widened.

He immediately got off Theodore as he recognised the scent. Alvin looked at Theodore in disbelief. It couldn't be.

Alvin's breathing was ragged as everything started to come back to him. Where he was. Who he was, what happened to him...what he'd done.

Tears pervaded his eyes and flowed down his cheeks like twin rivers. He knew exactly who the cowering chipmunk was.

"T-Theodore?" Alvin managed to utter looking at his little brother. Theodore had a couple of injuries due to struggling with Alvin.

"Theodore...oh, my god...I..." Alvin said backing away. He then noticed the others laying by a couple trees knocked out. They too were bleeding badly.

Alvin gasped. "No..." he said. Tears started to stream even harder down his face.

"No. No. NO!" he cried. He looked down at his hands and saw blood on them. Alvin started to sob hyseterically as he saw this. He looked back at his injured family and backed away.

"What have I done?" he cried softly in immense anguish and heart ache.

He turned away from Theodore and dashed off into the woods running as fast as he could. He soon stopped in a very small clearing and collapsed sobbing into his hands.

What had he done? He'd just killed his family. What was even more heartbreaking was that he knew now that the dr. was right. He no longer had a family to go back to. He had no choice but to stay.

He stayed in the clearing crying his heart out in sorrow

-R&R. Sorry about the long wait. I was distracted by school.


	18. Broken beyond repair

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 18- Broken beyond repair

Alvin sat in the clearing crying for quite a while. One of his greatest fears had come true. He had hurt his family. He shook his head shamefully as tears rolled endlessly down his cheeks.

It was then that the flood of questions hit his mind. Were they dead? Is he trapped here now? Did he have a family to go home to? Either way he showed such despair that he could barely focus on anything around him.

"What's happened to me?" he whispered through his tears. He realised that he was living in his worst nightmare and that it could just be beginning for him.

-----

The Dr. who had been watching the event proudly was quite surprised when Alvin had run off. Frowning, he decided to see what happened. He headed for the front door.

Theodore, who was still conscious, got up and looked with worry in the direction his brother had run. That's when he heard the front door open. He quickly ducked into some bushes, out of sight of the on coming doctor.

Fearfully he watched the Dr. come closer at a loss of what to do. The Dr. finally stopped in front of the unconscious bodies of Alvin's former comrades and smiled. Alvin had done quite a number on them. But then he remembered that Alvin ran off suddenly and realised that they might not be dead yet.

He bent down to check. If they were still alive he'd finish the job knowing otherwise they'd come to and run to get help. He discovered that they were all still alive. They were just knocked out. Frowning, he grabbed a heavy branch off the swamp floor and raised it about to finish the job on them. Then he stopped and gave it some thought.

Why not capture them and have Alvin finish them off later? That would be Alvin's first big test of obedience he pondered. Then with that thought in mind he grabbed the 4 unconscious chipmunks and dragged them inside the house.

Theodore whimpered as he watched what was happening and yet knew he was powerless to stop it. Scared and unsure of what to do, Theodore stayed in his hiding spot trembling.

It wasn't long before the Dr. came back out and headed his way. When the Dr. got close enough he suddenly had the impulse to run. He didn't care where, just has long as the Dr. couldn't get him.

The Dr. chased after him and Theodore scrambled around the same corner he, his brother and the chipettes had rounded when they found the den. Thinking quickly he dove back into it. The Dr. unaware of Theodore's little trick ran past the den.

Theodore sighed in relief and huddled to the back of it. He looked back and saw Alvin's shredded clothes again, then hugged himself to try and calm down. "What can I do?" he thought aloud as he looked at the tattered clothes his now monstrous brother used to wear.

He looked down sadly and saw Alvin's cap. With a sad sigh he picked it up and hugged it to his chest sniffling softly.

-------

Alvin tried to compose himself as best he could. He couldn't cry forever. But the hurt was too great. Still hicupping in distress, he made his way to a nearby pool of water and looked into it.

He gasped looking at himself for the 1st time since he transformed.

"I..I'm hideous!" Alvin cried to himself turning away from the monster in the pool. "I'm a monster!" he said as tears once more welled up in his eyes and started to stream down his face.

"Yes...you are. & a very good one at that."

Alvin spun around and was face to face with the Dr. who'd come up behind him.

"You've made me quite proud these past few days."

Alvin was so upset that he couldn't even speak. All he could do was look at the Dr. and hear what he had to say.

"You've been my greatest achievement. You've done quite well. I'm proud of you."

Alvin looked at the Dr. incredulously. How could he be proud of such a terrible thing?

"Ever since I kidnapped you, you've become quite useful to me, getting rid of pests so to speak. When anyone came around you'd take them down."

Alvin shook his head in denial. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"Don't believe me? Come and see for yourself." the Dr. said with a small smile gesturing for Alvin to come over and look at his reflection again.

Alvin backed away. He didn't want to see that face in the water again. It just wasn't him! It couldn't be!

The Dr. frowned as he realised that Alvin was not behaving and less than a second later Alvin felt a surge of pain go through his body. Giving into it, Alvin obeyed and came over.

The Dr. grabbed hold of Alvin's shoulders and held him in place and forced him to look into the water. "Take a good look at yourself. This is who you are!"

Alvin pulled back and the words finally came to him. "NO! No, that's not me! It's not!"

He tried to pull away, but the Dr. held him in place. "Accept it Alvin! This is who you are!" the Dr. said with a slight growl.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Alvin cried repeatedly as the tears couldn't stop falling.

The Dr.'s grip on him tightened and the pressure on Alvin's shoulders started to hurt.

"The sooner you accept this, the sooner your pain will go away."

Alvin looked back at his reflection. He couldn't deny it any longer. It WAS true. That thing in the reflection WAS him.

"No..." he collapsed sobbing into his hands once more.

The Dr. stroked Alvin's back. "This is who you are now and you have no choice but to accept it." The Dr. said lifting Alvin's face to look into his.

Alvin sighed in devastation as he got the message. The Dr. was right. There was nothing he could do about it. Alvin looked down trying to collect himself, but he seemed to no longer have control over his tears that just continued to stream down his face.

The Dr. stood up. "Come now." he said to Alvin.

Alvin wept softly as he followed the Dr., feeling that he had no choice in the things he did now. He was in too far and there was no way of getting back out.

Theodore watched from the den as the Dr. and Alvin passed by. Theodore could hear Alvin's devastated cries as he passed by the den. Theodore was heartbroken at how upset his brother sounded.

"If I could only do something to help them." he cried softly to himself. "Especially Alvin."

That's when a thought came to mind.

"I'll go get Dave." he resolved. "He could bring the police and save them!" With that thought in mind, he waited till monster and creator were out of earshot and got up and ran as fast as he could go out of the swamp.

Alvin followed the Dr. inside and into the living room. The Dr. knelt down next to the tv and turned it on. He flipped the channels till a news report appeared.

"See for yourself, mein liebchen. This is why you don't belong out there anymore."

Alvin was scared to see what the report was about. He tried to walk away, but the Dr. grabbed him and sat him down. Alvin had no choice but to watch.

The report showed a picture of a young couple in their mid to late 20s. The reporter is talking about their disappearance.

"Evan and Stacey Tello disappeared this past weekend. while deciding to go for a hike near the local swamp when they suddenly disappeared. Police are baffled as to what could have happened. It's been several days now and the search has been called off. They leave behind 2 little girls and a sister, who are understandably devastated at the news."

Alvin gasped when he heard this. He recognised those names. They were that couple that he'd run into and attacked a couple days ago.

With a look of anguish on his face, he remembered that he'd killed them. What's worse is...he'd killed someone's parents. He'd just orphaned some poor little girls.

Alvin looked away trying not to cry again. How could he go back now after that? There's just no way to apologise for something like that.

Alvin's ears went down as a wave of major guilt and depression fell over him. He looked at the Dr. who turned off the tv.

Alvin wasn't sure what to think, do or say anymore. Alvin felt as though all feeling had left him and he let himself fall to the ground in sorrow. The Dr. took this opportunity to try and weaken Alvin even more.

"You'll get used to this...You have no choice. You no longer belong out there and you never will again."

These words hit Alvin like a ton of bricks. He felt crushed as it was and hearing that crushed every little hope he had left in him. He looked at the Dr. trying his best not to cry.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Alvin managed to squeak through his emotion.

The Dr. frowned as he looked down at Alvin.

"Revenge. You managed to escape twice. Since you ruined my monster, you are to replace him. Now, I've succeeded. There's nothing you or anyone can do."

Alvin looked at the ground surprisingly letting himself get beat down farther and farther.

"This is who you are now. The old you is gone forever. Acceptance will come in time, Alvin. Face the facts."

The Dr. said bringing Alvin's face to face his. "I'm the only one that knows how to sustain you and without me you'll be in worse pain than you were in last night. You need me now. Without the formulas, you can't survive."

Alvin sighed and looked down. "All right..." he said giving in to the torment. "What do you want me to do?"

-R&R, once more sorry for the wait.


	19. The test

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 19- The Test

"What do you want me to do?" Alvin asked as he looked up at the Dr. The Dr. smiled at him before leading him towards the basement.

"You are meant to kill, Alvin. That is why I created you." The dr. explained as they headed down the stairs.

"You were meant to end up this way. You can't change fate."

Alvin shook his head. "No, it's not true!" he cried trying to hold back his tears.

The Dr. paused mid way down the steps, then turned and knelt down by Alvin.

"Listen to me, Alvin." he said darkly.

"You weren't meant to be with those people. You were destined to be my minion. My servant. You never belonged out there anyways. That is why you're constantly troubled. You were with the wrong people. But I'm going to take care of you now."

Alvin shook his head still defiant. "They're my family. I've always belonged with them."

The Dr. frowned. "No, they are traitors. Always using you to get what they want and always stopping you from doing what you were destined to do. You were meant to cause havoc and they've been holding you back, turning you into something you're not."

Alvin looked up at the Dr. angry tears threatening to spill. "They love me! They'd never hurt me!" he cried.

The Dr. looked down at him. "Alvin, listen to me. You belong here. You never belonged out there. That's why you were always getting into trouble."

"That's not true!" Alvin cried continuously.

"Search your conscience, Alvin. You know it's true. Stop denying the truth." the Dr. said calmly looking at his distraught monster.

Alvin tried to speak, but all that came out was a sob.

"Look at me." the Dr. said.

Alvin lifted his head to look at him.

"You have to let go of your old life, the old you. You must accept what you've become."

"No..." Alvin sobbed. "I'd kill myself before I slaughter someone for you."

The Dr. grabbed Alvin by the shoulders as the chipmunk collapsed sobbing like he'd never had before.

"Accept it. Let go."

Alvin looked up and saw the serious, yet calm look on the Dr.'s face and realised he couldn't win. He slowly came to the realisation that the Dr. was right. Even if he HAD belonged out in the world, he never would again.

He remembered back to the night he transformed and remembered that the Dr. had said that there was no cure for this disease. He was stuck like this forever. Alvin sighed in despair.

The Dr. stood up and continued to lead Alvin down the stairs.

-------

Simon came to gradually. He flinched as he woke up, as if awaking from a bad dream. The last thing he remembered was Alvin attacking him then nothing. Simon groaned and tried to move only to discover he couldn't. Perplexed he tried again, only to fail. Getting scared, he opened his eyes fully to see the reason he couldn't move. He was shackled to the basement wall.

He tried once again to move, desperately hoping to get free and let out a squeak of pain as he strained his hurt arm. He bit his lip trying to hold back tears of pain.

He looked around him, taking in the sight of the lair. He hung his head sadly.

_So this is it. _he thought as he did so.

_The end of the line. _

He heard a groan from next to him and looked over to see the girls were coming to. Like Simon, they too were shackled to the walls. However, Theodore was nowhere to be found.

"Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette!" he called to them, trying to snap them out of it.

Jeanette came to first and looked at the lair uneasily.

"S-Simon? What happened? Where are we?" she said getting scared.

"And why are we chained up?" came Eleanor's fear choked question.

Simon looked over at them sadly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say we are in the dr.'s labratory." A pained expression came across his face.

"I failed. Jeanette, I failed. I failed Alvin. I failed to protect you. You should've stayed home."

Jeanette looked at him sympathetically. "Don't be rediculous. We wanted to help. It was our choice to come. You didn't fail us. You've been an amazing leader. You've helped us through this the whole time. You never hesitated to calm us when we were scared and comfort us when we cried. You are a true friend. We're proud that we helped you."

Simon looked at Jeanette, emotion setting in due to what she said. "Jeanette, look where we are. We're trapped. It's too late to help Alvin."

Jeanette gave him a serious look. "Don't believe that it's too late for one second, Simon. There's _always_ a solution. Don't give up. Remember what I said to you on the bus? It's never too late. We'll get out of this. We'll save Alvin and we'll all go home together."

Simon looked her in the eyes and saw determination in them. The kind only Simon was capable of influencing on her.

He sighed, feeling comforted by her beautiful eyes.

"You're right." he said with a nod. "You're right. Together, we'll find some way out of this."

"Shh...listen." Eleanor suddenly said. "I hear someone coming down the stairs."

They all stopped to listen, then turned their heads to face the stair well.

The Dr. appeared and stopped at the foot of the stairs facing the person who was behind him.

"I want you to do something for me." he said.

"What?" Simon and the girls heard a depressed voice say. They knew it had to be Alvin.

"It's just a small test, to see how loyal you are to my demands." the Dr. replied.

The Dr. stepped to the side to allow Alvin to see what was in the room. He gasped when he saw the 4 shackled chipmunks.

"Alvin!" they cried.

Alvin ran over to them. "Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette!" he cried.

He turned back to the Dr. giving him a pleading expression.

"Don't hurt them, please...I implore you." Alvin pleaded trying to search for some form of reasoning in his master's eyes.

The Dr. smirked. "Oh, don't be rediculous. I'm not going to hurt them."

Alvin wasn't sure if he could believe that, but he couldn't stop a sigh of relief from emitting from his mouth.

"...YOU will." the Dr. said smiling evily.

Alvin's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"You will." the dr. repeated.

Alvin choked as he struggled to speak. "...b-bu-b-but..."

"This is your test, Alvin." the dr. said solemnly as he looked at the 4 bound chipmunks. "Kill them. Become one with your new being."

Alvin looked at him incredulously. He could barely breathe. He looked back at the others.

"Alvin..." Simon said. "Don't fall victim to his attempts to control you."

Alvin looked down sadly. "I wish I couldn't..." he murmured before looking back up at Simon.

"I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Alvin. It's just a matter of what you choose. You can fight this, Alvin. I know you can. Come home with us. We'll cure you. You won't have to do this anymore." Simon said.

Alvin could feel tears stinging his eyes. "No, Simon...You don't understand. It's over for me. If you do get out of here, remember the person I used to be."

Alvin turned away and looked at the Dr. The Dr. looked down at him expectantly. "Do it."

Alvin looked back at them raising a clawed hand to strike them. They flinched waiting for him to hit them. But the attack never came. They looked over to see Alvin's angry expression turn to one of absolute devastation.

"I...I can't do it." he choked as he lowered his hand. "I...could never hurt you."

The Dr. frowned down at him. "Do it. Kill them."

Alvin crumpled to the floor. Tears sliding down his cheeks. "No.." he said as he turned to the Dr.

"No.."

The Dr. glared at him. "You know what'll happen if you don't! Do it, NOW!"

Alvin shuddered in fright, remembering the unbelievable pain he'd felt earlier.

"...I..I can't." Alvin sobbed.

The Dr. crossed his arms and gave him a disappointed look.

"Alvin, don't fight it."

"_I can't do it!!!_" Alvin shrieked at him.

The Dr. glared at him, then sighed as his expression, shockingly enough, softened.

"Fine. But you will be tested again and next time I expect you to listen. For the time being, go to your room. You are to stay there, till you learn to accept your fate." the Dr. said.

Alvin sighed and did so. The Dr. turned back to the others. "You are lucky to still be alive, for once I'm done with him, he'll be a cold blooded killer and you won't stand a chance."

Simon glared at him. He'd had enough of this. "No! Leave Alvin alone!" Simon growled.

The Dr. chuckled at the chipmunk's fury. "You can not stop me. Alvin is mine and you'll never get him back."

"Yes, we will!" Simon snapped. "He's my brother! He'll always belong with us!"

The Dr. smirked as he looked at Simon. "Sure. He's your brother...for now. What you fail to realise is that your precious Alvin will soon be my evil servant and you will be devoured by him."

"He'll never listen to you!" Simon growled.

The Dr. turned to him, a sly smile in place.

"Let's let time be the judge of that."


	20. Nightmares and experimentations

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 20-Nightmares and Experimentations

Alvin sat in his room, the dismal expression he was masking not leaving his face. The Dr. came over and shut the door and locked it. Alvin sighed as he laid down.

What was he going to do? If he went home, it wouldn't take long for the inevitable to happen to him and even if there was a cure, the Dr. definately wasn't going to tell them what it is, no matter how much they drive him to do so.

Alvin looked down sadly. It was hopeless. And the worst part is that he'd dragged everybody else down with him. It was all his fault...again.

_It's always my fault. _He told himself. _They are better off just leaving me here and moving on._

He shook his head as he shuffled his way to the window and looked out it. He couldn't go much farther, since his chain was holding him back.

He looked up at the sky and sighed, just wishing that he was back home with Dave. He missed him.

_Dave, if you could only see me now..._ Alvin thought with a solemn look of shame and regret on his face.

_No where to run. No way to escape._ To that effect, Alvin closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Then opened them and started to sing a sad song.

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone,_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_the things I've done._

_I'd do anything within my power, I'd give _

_everything I've got._

_But the path I seek is hidden from me now._

_Tell me where did I go wrong?_

_Everything I had, it's all gone._

_I'd do everything so differently,_

_But I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside of me._

_There's no way out_

_of this dark place._

_No hope. No future._

_I know I can't be free._

_But I can't see another way,_

_and I can't face another day._

Alvin hung his head sadly as he retreated back to his blanket and laid down.

He looked back at the door and gave a depressed exhale as he turned back. "What's the use? I've only managed to hurt everyone." he said to himself.

He shook his head guiltily, tears still threatening to fall as he attempted to go to sleep.

----

Simon was still glaring at the Dr. as he milled around the lab mixing more chemicals.

"NOW what are you doing?" Simon said fuming.

"Well..." the Dr. said his expression becoming consternated. "I've been thinking..." he said with a smile looking over at Simon.

"As long as you're here, why not try a little experiment?"

"No way!" Simon hissed at the Dr. "You're not hurting Alvin anymore!"

"Yeah," growled Brittany. "If you lay a finger on him again, I swear to god I will kill you, you bastard!!"

The Dr. looked over at her, his grin growing wider. "Well, you're a pretty feisty young lady aren't you?" he chuckled. In reply Brittany only growled again.

He picked up a syringe and filled it with something. "I was going to give this to the smart mouthed chip-i-munk in the blue sweater, but now I'm thinking, you're more worthy of this test."

Simon looked over, momentarily speechless. Everyone stared wide eyed as the Dr. got closer to Brittany, needle in hand. Brittany tensed up, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she was scared.

"If you touch me, I swear to god, you won't see the light of another day!" she snapped.

The Dr. paid no mind and grabbed hold of Brittany's right arm.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Brittany yelled at him, trying to kick him.

But it was in vain as the next instant the needle pierced her and she let out a pained squeak. The others gasped as they saw Brittany's eyes cloud over and she passed out.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor both cried as they watched their sister hanging limply as if lifeless.

Jeanette looked like she was going to cry, but held it in as she and Eleanor both gave the Dr. angry looks.

"What did you do to her?!" they yelled.

"Oh, Don't worry. She'll come around later." the Dr. said giving them a menacing smirk. He turned to Simon. "Now, it's _your_ turn." he said smiling evilly.

Simon's expression turned fearful. "No...wait..." he managed to utter as the Dr. unbound Simon from the wall and started to drag him, kicking and squirming helplessly towards the jolt table.

"No...Don't!" Simon squeaked as he tried to pull away, but the effort was futile.

The Dr. threw him on the jolt table and closed the clamps around him.

"Simon!" Jeanette cried.

Simon wriggled helplessly trying to pull himself loose. The next instant the Dr. appeared with a formula in his hand.

Simon looked up at the Dr. trying to be brave. "Don't come near me!" he cried.

The Dr. smirked and continued to walk over to him.

"I mean it..." Simon quivered.

The Dr. came up to him and held his arms down and forced Simon to down the liquid.

Simon started to gag, having breathed a little of it into his lungs.

Jeanette stared on in horror. "Simon! Simon!"

The Dr. smirked at him and started to lower the jolt cap down towards him.

----------------

Alvin could hear his family screaming, but something was stopping him from doing anything. Whatever it was seemed to be making it so he couldn't even react to the situation. He just remained asleep.

_Alvin was walking down a dark path. "Hello?" he called out into the void of nothingness. Everything was pitch black. But Alvin could just sense something or someone was there. _

_"Is someone there?"_

_It was then that a familiar voice answered him. One that sounded strangely like his own._

_**"Me."**__ the voice stated coldly. Alvin shuddered at it's ice cold tone. _

_"Who are you?" he called out._

_To him the voice replied. __**"I am you and I'm tired of being repressed."**_

_"W-what do you mean?" Alvin quivered._

_**"I am the monster in you. Since you've turned, it's my turn to come out and it's your turn to be confined within."**_

_"No!!" Alvin cried. "I'm never going to let you out! I'm not going to let you kill anymore people!!"_

_To this, the voice merely chuckled._

_**"You cannot stop me. I live within you."**_

_"No, no! I'm not going to let you out!"_

_The voice chuckled and faded away. As it did so it gave Alvin one last message._

_**"In one hour you're going to completely turn and I'm going to be released."**__ It stated before it was gone._

_Alvin grew scared. One hour? Turn? What did the voice mean? Pain suddenly coursed through him as visions flashed before him._

_Visions of bloodstained walls and floors, mangled corpses that he was drinking blood from._

_"No!" he cried when he saw the bodies of his family torn to pieces by the monster before him. "No, this can't happen!" _

_**"One hour..." **__the voice repeated in his mind._

_Alvin screamed and held his head as everything started spinning. _

Alvin woke up sweating profusely. He gazed around the room, darting his eyes back and forth fearfully to see if this mysterious assailant was for some reason in the room. He sighed seeing nothing.

He tried to steady his breathing, but he seemed to not have control over it anymore.

"One hour..." he gasped. "One hour before I turn." What did the voice mean?

He shook his head, his heart beating wildly. Suddenly everything clicked and his eyes widened in realization.

Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette had to get out. They had to get out before it was too late.


	21. The Struggle from Within

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 21-The Struggle from within

Alvin sat on his blanket for quite a while trying to stop hyperventalating. Once he had finally steadied it, he tried to think things through. Should he go home and risk dying or stay and be a slave? He knew either option he chose, he'd be in tremendous pain.

He sighed. _What can I do?_ he thought.

Just then he heard the door open and looked to see the Dr. walking over to him with a beaker of green formula. Alvin sighed, knowing that the Dr. expected him to take it.

**Yes...take it..** The voice said in Alvin's mind. Alvin tried his best to resist the voice, but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. He grabbed the formula and downed it.

The Dr. smiled and left the room, once more locking the door.

Alvin sighed. _I couldn't stop myself..._he realized. _I've lost control._

Alvin hung his head, ashamed of himself. _I'm not strong enough._

**Yes... **the voice said. **Let go...you can't go back now anyways...**

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He could slowly feel the beast in him overpowering him and he trembled as it did so.

Alvin tried to resist as best he could, but his disease was much stronger.

Alvin's eyes turned red and he grinned evily. "I'll kill them all!" he gave a growly laugh.

Alvin shook his head as his eyes went back to normal. "No!" he said holding his head.

**You can't fight forever... **the voice stated as a matter of factly with a hint of pleasure towards Alvin's pain.

Alvin strained as he tried to stay in control of his body.

"I...can't...let...you...take me...over." he said weakly.

The voice chuckled. **You're weak. Why fight? You've lost everything anyways.**

"No!" Alvin uttered as his head started to hurt as if it was being split in half.

**Yes...you know the doctor is right. You have nothing left of the outside world. Let me out.**

"No..." Alvin said getting weaker by the second.

**Stop resisting. I'll get out despite your efforts to contain me.**

Alvin could feel his eyes starting to close as he started to pass out from the pounding pain in his head.

"I...won't...let..you..." he managed to utter before he was out cold.

-------

Dave sat on the sofa of his living room, looking at a picture of his boys sadly. Would he ever see them again?

He shook his head, still having a hard time believing this. How could this happen? What did his boys ever do to deserve this? And Alvin...how could Dave have been so clueless about the premiere?

He'd actually punished Alvin that night when they got home from the concert for acting the way he had. How would he have known, that it wasn't Alvin's fault at all?

He'd wrongly punished him for something he was being forced to do.

Dave shook his head. "I should've believed the boys when they first told me." he said to himself looking down sadly. Now they were gone and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see them again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a set of rapid knocks on the door. Dave felt his heart jump. Could it be them? Without hesitating he leapt up from the sofa and ran to the door.

He opened it and joy filled him when he saw Theodore. But his joy was gone as soon as it had come when he realised Simon and Alvin weren't with him.

"Theodore!" he said giving Theodore a tight hug. Theodore felt like crying on his shoulder. He was so happy to see Dave.

"Where have you been?" Dave said worriedly. Theodore looked crestfallen and he let out a squeak of pain as he was set down on the floor. Dave noticed Theodore touch his one leg, and looked at him even more worried.

"What happened to your leg?"

Theodore wasn't sure how to tell Dave that Alvin hurt him.

"I...I fell.." he fibbed.

Dave could see through him though.

"Theodore..." He said slowly. "What happened?"

It was then that Theodore broke out in tears. Dave intercepted him gently as the young pudgy chipmunk clung to him.

"Dave..." he managed to squeak through his tears. "Alvin..." he tried to say more, but the words were lost in his sobs. Dave grew a concerned look when he heard Alvin's name.

He pulled Theodore away, just enough so he could look him in the face.

"Alvin? What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" Dave said, his eyes pleading for Theodore to answer him.

Once the littlest chipmunk could finally catch his breath he looked up at Dave sadly.

"We found Alvin...but...we couldn't help him...We have to cure him!" Theodore blurted out.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Dave said getting more worried by the second.

"Dave..." Theodore said trying to find the right words to explain. "The Dr. did something to Alvin...He made Alvin hurt us." he said pointing to his injured leg.

"He captured Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor...but I got away. I just had to get help."

His eyes filled with pain as he remembered Alvin backing away from him once Alvin had attacked him. He'd never seen Alvin so upset.

"We need help. Alvin...needs us." Theodore said.

Dave nodded. "We have no time to waste." he said going over to the phone.

"Where'd you find him?"

"In a swamp on the outskirts of California. I can show you where it is when we get close." Theodore replied.

Dave nodded again and punched in 911 on the phone.

--------

Alvin was still unconscious. He twitched as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Noo." he moaned. "No..."

_Alvin was looking at his family with angry eyes. His family backed away in fright._

_"Alvin, please don't hurt us!" they squeaked._

_Alvin paid no mind and leapt at them, mercilessly tearing them to shreds. Seconds later there was nothing but darkness all around him. He was concealed in a void of nothingness. Voices overlapped as they drifted through the darkness as if being carried by the wind._

_"You killed us, Alvin." he recognised the voice to be Simon's._

_"How could you?" he heard Eleanor's voice._

_"How dare you call yourself our friend!" Brittany spoke._

_"How could you kill your own family?" Jeanette said. "I thought you could fight this."_

_"I thought so too..." he could hear himself reply. "I...I'm so sorry."_

_"It's too late for sorries!" he could hear Simon's voice say now getting angry._

_"You could've fought it, but you gave in! I thought you were stronger than that! How could you just give up like that?"_

_"How can I ever trust you again?" Brittany's sad voice was heard._

_"But..." Alvin said but his words were choked off by a sob. "I...I'm..I just...I'm sorry." he said falling to the ground. "I'm sorry."_

_He felt pain soar through him. He knew that what he'd done couldn't be turned around. Nothing was worse than the pain he felt right now._

_"We can't forgive you for this..." Simon said. "We...we just can't."_

_Alvin broke out into harder sobs. _

_"You don't belong with us anymore."_

_"You're better off dead! We don't want you with us anymore!!" Brittany said._

_Alvin gasped at this and turned away and looked down in despair._

_Once more he heard that ice cold voice drift through._

_**You see...they never loved you...let me out and you'll feel better.**_

_Alvin could feel his body move, but he couldn't stop it. His eyes hardened and he growled into the void of nothingness._

_**I'm flowing through your veins...like blood...**_

_Alvin let out a wolfish howl._

_**Unleash me...Let us become one.**_

_Alvin groaned and his eyes turned red. The next second he stood up, a cold smile planted on his face. "Yes...let us become one." he said._

Alvin woke up, gasping for breath. The room was dark. He looked towards the window. It was barred and boarded up, but a small crack allowed light to shine through. Alvin looked over and saw that it reflected onto a mirror.

The sight seemed to mesmerize Alvin as he walked over and looked at it. For a brief moment he saw himself as he used to be. A carefree chipmunk. The next second, the image was gone.

Alvin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. The monster him.

_It's all over._ He thought. He was going to be a monster, with a heart of stone and he couldn't stop it from happening.

Ashamed, he turned away from the mirror and headed back to his blanket. It was then that he heard a couple groans from next to him.

His eyes widened and he looked over to see Simon and Brittany coming to.

"Simon? Brittany?" Alvin gasped. Brittany looked as if she had died and come back from the grave and Simon didn't look much better. His hair was a mess and his shirt was ripped and 2 small fangs poked down from his gums.

Alvin looked them over sadness taking him over. He shook his head. "Oh, Simon...Brittany..." he breathed.

"A-Alvin?" Simon groaned as he woke up.

"Simon!" Alvin cried going to his side.

"Alvin..." Simon said straining to see him in the dark.

"Simon...I am SO SO sorry!!" Alvin cried.

Simon sighed as he felt through the darkness and put his arms around his brother.

"It's not your fault." Simon said. "It's not your fault."

Alvin cried on Simon's shoulder for a couple minutes before another hand touched his arm.

"Alvin?" he heard Brittany's voice.

"Brittany..." Alvin choked as he crumpled to the floor grasping her hand.

"Alvin...what happened?"

Alvin couldn't bring himself to say. He just continued to hold her hand.

"It's all my fault." Alvin said sadly. "I dragged you into this."

"No..you didn't Alvin." Simon said softly.

"Who are you kidding?" Alvin blurted out. "Of course I did! I'm a screw up remember?!"

Simon sighed as he pulled his big brother into a hug. "No..no, you're not. You just need to listen and watch what you're doing." he corrected him.

"Listen? I can't listen anymore without some evil voice interfering in my head!" Alvin cried.

Simon looked at him sternly. "Alvin...don't give up. We can help you."

Alvin went silent. He wasn't sure how to tell them that there was no cure.

Brittany hugged Alvin. "Simon's right. Don't give up. Whatever that creep did to us, we can pull through it." she said.

"No, Brittany. YOU can pull through it. I...have to stay. Go on without me."

"No way!" she said as she hugged Alvin tightly. "We're all in this together!"

"No, Brittany you don't understand. I can't go back with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't belong with you anymore. I belong here." Alvin said.

"Alvin...listen to yourself. I can't believe you're giving up! What happened to my Alvie? The one that was always so determined?" Brittany said.

"He's dead, Brittany." Alvin said solemnly.

Brittany looked incredulously at him. Simon looked over as well.

"Alvin, this is _not_ the end." Simon said.

"Simon's right." Brittany said. "Besides..."

She pulled a hair pin from her hair and held it in front of her.

"I can get us out."


	22. Alvin gives up

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 22- Alvin Gives Up

Alvin was unsure about leaving. As desperately as he wanted to go home...He just couldn't.

_Simon and Brittany don't understand._ he thought shaking his head. He watched as Brittany fiddled with the lock on the door and finally picked it open. Brittany walked out of the room cautiously, whilst Simon detatched Alvin's chain from his collar.

"The coast seems clear." Brittany whispered back to them.

"Do you see the Dr. anywhere?" Simon whispered back.

"No."

"Then let's find the cures for what he did to us and get out of here." Simon said.

Brittany nodded and went over to free Jeanette and Eleanor. As soon as Jeanette was free she started to collapse. Eleanor grabbed hold of her before she fell over completely.

"Jeanette!" Simon said running over to her and helping Eleanor stand her up. He looked up at Eleanor, whose face showed worry.

"While you and Brittany were unconscious, he kept giving Jeanette some kind of shots." Eleanor said as she struggled slightly to hold up her big sister.

Simon lifted Jeanette's dreary face to meet his own.

"You'll be okay." he assured. "Just stay with me."

"Did he hurt you too?" Brittany asked Eleanor. Eleanor shook her head.

"No, thank goodness. But a few minutes ago he said he was making a plan for what to do with me."

Brittany's face turned angry. "That freak!" she growled.

"Come on." Simon said. "Help me find the cures." Brittany and Eleanor set Jeanette down and went over to the chemistry table with Simon.

Simon scanned the table till he caught sight of a notebook sitting in the center. He quickly grabbed it and paged through it.

Alvin was still standing in the doorway of his room, hesitant to leave it. What if the Dr. noticed and hurt them again?

He looked down sighing sadly. Just then his ears picked up a faint rumble coming from behind him. He turned to see a hole with a small platform emerging on it. There the Dr. stood.

A pained expression became visible on Alvin's face as he looked at him.

"Come with me." the Dr. whispered.

Alvin shook his head and started to back away, when he suddenly trembled and closed his eyes. When they opened again, his eyes were red.

"Yes, master." Alvin said monotonously. He stepped onto the platform with the Dr. and it started it's descent back into the floor.

Once the hole had sealed up and they were halfway done with their descent, the Dr. grinned down at Alvin. Alvin had a blank look on his face.

"Alvin, prepare to become a full fledged monster." the Dr. stated.

"Yes, master. But what about the others?" Alvin said still masking a blank face.

"Eh.." the Dr. waved. "They were merely just things to amuse myself as I passed the time. They aren't important. But YOU..."

The Dr. said kneeling down to Alvin. "YOU are important. You've been my greatest achievement and we're going to make sure you stay this way."

Alvin nodded.

The Dr. led him to another room in the secret hideaway. "Now, just stay here, until I'm ready to turn you." he said walking away.

"Yes, master." Alvin sat down and waited.

_No..._Alvin thought. _I can't let this control me. I just can't._ But alas, he was growing weaker and weaker and the disease was getting stronger and stronger. He couldn't control his own body anymore.

All he could do is scream inside hoping someone would hear him, but the scream would fall on deaf ears.

------

"Hmm," Simon said as he mixed several chemicals together. The formula set and he lifted it up to inspect it.

"I think I may have found Brittany's cure." he said reluctantly.

Brittany sighed in relief and eagerly grabbed it. She took a deep breath.

"Cross your fingers." she said before pausing, then downing the formula.

"Yuck!" she complained at it's taste.

"Did it work? How do you feel?" Eleanor asked.

There was a pause before Brittany answered. "I feel fine. I-I guess it must've worked."

Simon smiled, then started to whip up something to help Jeanette.

Eleanor smiled at this. With Simon, everyone else came before him.

"I'm not sure what he shot her up with, but it can't be good." Eleanor explained.

"Well, we'll get her back to normal soon." Simon said flipping through the pages for her cure.

"Having fun, are we?" A voice sounded from behind them. The 3 chipmunks whirled about to face the owner of the voice. They glared when they saw it was the Dr.

"Stay away from us!" Brittany growled.

The Dr. merely chuckled. "Oh, I have no intention of stopping you."

The 3 chipmunks became perplexed. "What?"

"I don't care about you. I just did it for a little fun to pass the time, until I'd perfected Alvin's future self."

"You mean, you tortured us just because you got pleasure from it?" Eleanor spat. "You're a SICK man!"

Brittany continued to glower at the Dr.

The Dr. laughed at Eleanor's comment.

"Quite the contrary, I'm making the future. The Evolution of the century. & Alvin is perfect for my test."

Brittany couldn't contain her anger any longer. She lunged at the Dr. and started to pound him. Simon and Eleanor, who normally would be stopping Brittany from doing this, in a normal situation, simply stood by and did nothing.

They figured as much as Brittany did, that whatever happened to the Dr., he had it coming.

"That's enough!" the Dr. growled throwing Brittany off himself. He held his hand up to his face as a trickle of blood came from his nose and the side of his mouth.

"The time for Alvin's turning draws near and I must prepare!" he walked off and shut the door to Alvin's room and locked it. He then pushed a button on his remote and the hole and platform re-emerged from the floor and he quickly got on it and headed back down.

By the time Brittany had burst in, the floor had already resealed itself.

"No, Alvin..." she said letting herself fall to the ground. She hit the floor with her fists, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Alvin! What did you ever do to deserve this?" she cried.

Simon and Eleanor ran to her side.

"Alvin..." Simon said softly. "My poor brother..." he said shaking his head.

"How are we going to get down there?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know. But we've got to save him!" Simon said determined.

"What about yours and Jeanette's cures?" Eleanor inquiored.

Simon stopped short. What _was_ he going to do? He couldn't just leave Jeanette like this...but he couldn't lose Alvin either.

"Oh, I don't know what to do!" Simon said struggling with the dilemna. Brittany and Eleanor looked at him in shock. Simon usually knew what to do. To hear him say that almost seemed alien to them.

Brittany clawed at the floor. "I don't care what we do! I just want to save Alvin! I've gotta save my Alvie!"

Simon sighed and looked over at Jeanette, who was starting to get pale.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." Simon said softly to himself.

"I've got to help Jeanette first."

He went over to the chemistry table and started to look for their cures again.

----------

Down in the hideaway, the Dr. approached Alvin. Alvin walked over to him, still struggling hard to take control of his body.

"Do you wish to say goodbye, before your treatment?" the Dr. asked looking down at Alvin.

Alvin nodded, his blank expression slowly fading away as he managed to get control over his body again.

The Dr. led him back to the platform and they started up.

Simon was still mixing the chemicals together when the Dr. and Alvin arrived.

The 3 chipmunks turned to face them, startled.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried, starting to run to him.

"Stay back, Brittany. Please, stay back." Alvin pleaded. He didn't want to hurt her again.

"But, Alvin..."

Alvin took a deep breath and looked up at the Dr. who nodded. Alvin turned back to them.

"I...I just came to say...goodbye." he said, true anguish in his voice.

"Alvin, No!" the 3 chipmunks cried.

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry. Save yourselves, and don't come back for me."

His 3 companions stood speechless for a moment as Alvin walked away.

Eleanor and Brittany shook it off and ran after him. "NO Alvin!" they cried.

Thinking quickly the Dr. took out 2 sleep darts and shot them at the 2 girls, who immediately fell under once they were hit.

Simon looked at the scene, shocked. "So long, chip-i-munks." the Dr. cackled as he and Alvin headed back to the platform.

Simon sighed and turned back to Jeanette.

"I won't fail you, Alvin. Once I cure Jeanette, I'm going to find a cure for you! I'll save you."

This would be a promise.


	23. The Darkest Hour

The Return of Dr. Frankenstein

By: Spiritofdawolf

-I've finally updated!! Woot! :)

I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I've been having a lot of computer troubles. But I'm hoping to update the majority of my fanfics. I'd like to give a warm thanks to Kitty Seville and Northgalus for their help these past couple weeks. Kitty, thanks for the advice. :) and Northgalus, thanks for encouraging me to write it and inspiring me to continue. Your help has been greatly appreciated. :) ;)

----------

Chapter 23- The Darkest Hour

Not long after they had called the police, Theodore and Dave were picked up.

"So, you say, that you know where he is?" A police officer questioned Theodore.

Theodore nodded. "He's in a swamp near the outskirts of California. I'll let you know when we get there."

The police officer nodded and lead the Sevilles to one of the many police cars and ushered them in.

The driver turned and looked at Theodore and Dave. It was the same police woman that Dave had talked to the day Alvin went missing.

"I'm relieved to hear that you found your brother." she spoke looking at Theodore. "I was getting really worried."

"I just hope, that we'll get there in time." Theodore said.

"We will." the police woman assured patting Theodore's hand.

Another police officer poked his head inside the car.

"Okay, kid. Lead the way."

Theodore nodded. "I want to stop at Majestic Studio park first. I have a friend there who could help us."

----------------

Alvin and the Dr. headed back down the platform. Alvin was silent as a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't believe that this was the end. That he had to say goodbye to everyone and everything he stood for. What would lie ahead for him in his new torturous life?

'_Nothing but pain_.' Alvin thought as the hideaway came into view. He looked down as the floor grew nearer and nearer.

"Are you ready to start your new life as my evil minion?" The Dr. asked from beside him.

Alvin sighed deeply before averting his gaze to the Dr.'s face.

"Once you have my newest formula, you'll be a real full blood monster forever." The Dr. continued.

Alvin scoffed. "Do I even have a choice?" he said.

"Of course not." the Dr. chuckled at Alvin's inquiory.

Alvin looked down. "Figures." he said exhaling sharply.

"Worry not mein liebchen. Your troubles will all be over soon."

Alvin frowned, but fear took him over as his body trembled. He knew all too well, what awaited him and he wasn't looking foreward to it.

Their descent finished and the Dr. stepped off.

"Come, mein liebchen." he said. Alvin shakily stepped off and tried to suppress whimpers that bombarded his throat. However it was in vain as several slipped past his lips.

The Dr. looked down at Alvin with a grin. "Don't be afraid, Alvin. It won't hurt."

Alvin started to sweat a little. He knew it most likely would. Every promise the Dr. had spoken these past 2 weeks had been lies. All lies.

Alvin shook as he wondered if it would hurt worse than the pain he felt earlier today.

Alvin cringed at the thought.

The Dr. frowned. "I said come here." he said with a slight growl.

Alvin emmited a shrill whimper and quickly stepped towards the Dr.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do anything you say! Just don't shock me, please!" Alvin groveled.

He hadn't been shocked, but he knew that it would come if he didn't act quickly.

The Dr. gave a satisfied grin as he started walking again. Alvin followed closely behind.

They entered the same room Alvin had been waiting in before.

"Stay here." the Dr. said.

Alvin sighed and sat down. He watched as the Dr. left the room. Once the Dr. was gone, the suppressed tears that Alvin was holding trickled down his cheeks. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't provent it.

'_**Pathetic weakling.**_' the voice in Alvin's head teased.

"Shut up." Alvin wept. "Please just shut up."

But the voice continued to taunt him. Taunt him until he gave in.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it!! I'm a pathetic weakling! Happy now?!"

Alvin started to sob again, his claws digging into the dirt floor in distress.

"I know I don't belong. I never did. Just stop torturing me, please."

The voice simply laughed at him, but remained satisfied at Alvin's reactions.

Alvin's claws dug deeper into the soil as he struggled with himself internally.

The Dr. came back in holding a pitcher of blood. He noticed Alvin's tears and frowned though inside he was grinning evilly.

He knelt down next to Alvin and slid the pitcher in front of him.

Alvin opened one eye as he smelled the scent of the blood. Although, he didn't want it to, his mouth started to water.

Alvin gazed at the blood transfixed by it. The Dr. smirked. He had Alvin right where he wanted him.

Alvin picked up the pitcher and started to drink its contents and stopped. He realised what he was doing. Alvin quickly pulled it away from his lips and set the pitcher on the ground.

The Dr. frowned. "Drink it, Alvin."

Alvin cringed as if he were mentally shocked. He picked up the pitcher again, his hands trembling.

"That's it." The Dr. said softly. Alvin lifted the pitcher to his lips again and squeezed his eyes shut as the blood touched his lips.

Alvin's eyes shot open with a look of astonishment. To his surprise the taste of it pleased him. This shock send a wave of horror through him and into the pit of his soul. He was already turning, wasn't he?

Alvin finished the helping inside the pitcher and set it down. Alvin exhaled in awe.

"Good isn't it?" The Dr. chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...." Alvin said then widened his eyes. "I-I mean no!"

'_Did I really just say that?! Me, Alvin Seville?!_' Alvin thought horrorfied with himself. The next instant a chill ran up and down his spine. He knew who said it and it wasn't him.

The Dr. laughed. "You know you liked it."

"I...I.....No!...No, I didn't...." Alvin stammered.

The Dr. grinned at him knowingly.

Alvin sighed and looked down. "I....yeah. Yeah, I did." he said shamefully.

The Dr. chortled softly. "You'll have plenty more after you turn."

Alvin didn't divert his gaze from the floor. He felt a hand cup his chin and lift his head. His eyes locked onto the Dr.'s.

"Now, Alvin. I want you to remember that you are no longer a Seville. You are now a Frankenstein."

Alvin started to shake his head, when a sharp pain went through him. "Yes....yes...okay." Alvin said hanging his head.

"Good." the Dr. said patting Alvin on the head. "I'll be back." he said standing up and leaving the room again.

Alvin was once more alone. He grew silent as he looked at himself sadly and shook his head.

After all they've been through. What _he's_ been through; it had to end with him becoming a monster. Never would he see Simon, Theodore, Dave and the girls again. Never would he be his old care free self again.

No, he was stuck like this permanently. He trembled as tears started to cloud his vision once more. He knew the old him was already dead. He'd never be changed back to normal. He was doomed to stay this way and the worst part was the knowing.

The knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. He let out a defeated sigh and drew his attention to the floor.

His ears twitched when they heard a noise upstairs. Alvin looked up at the ceiling as he heard Simon shuffling around upstairs.

How he longed to be up there with him. To hear his brother's wisdom. For Simon to tell him that everything will be all right. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

He returned his gaze to the floor as the tears escaped his eyes.

--------

Simon stroked Jeanette's hand gently, then went back to work at finding a cure. He mixed several chemicals together, until he'd finally devised the antidote for her.

He gently put her head back and poured the formula down her throat. Moments later her eyes fluttered open. Her vision cleared and she looked up to see Simon.

She gasped when she noticed that Simon had fangs. She hadn't gotten a good enough look when she witnessed Simon's experimentation. But now she had a clear view.

"Oh, Simon..." she said pulling him into a hug. "What'd he do to you?"

Simon sighed. "I'd rather not remember it." he replied. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Jeanette said looking into Simon's pale blue eyes.

Simon sighed in relief and helped her to her feet. She caught sight of her sisters on the floor and looked worriedly at Simon.

"What hap-."

"Sleep darts." Simon said his expression becoming troubled.

"What's wrong? Simon, what's happening?" Jeanette asked.

"It's Alvin. The Dr. took him into some secret hideaway. I have a bad feeling that he's going to turn Alvin evil. I have to stop him!" Simon replied heading towards Alvin's room.

"I'll come with you." Jeanette said starting to follow him.

"No." Simon said. "Stay with your sisters and make sure they're safe. I'm going in after Alvin."

Jeanette nodded. "Be careful, Simon."

"I will." Simon said softly before running into Alvin's room.

He looked around and noticed the small sealed platform in the floor.

He studied it closely trying to figure out how to open it.

Meanwhile, it was Jeanette's turn to look at the Dr.'s notes. There had to be something in there that could help Simon and hopefully Alvin.

She flipped through the pages and found something that looked like it could've been what the Dr. used on Simon.

She wasn't sure, but she had to try. It just might work if she could create something that would reverse Simon's experimentation.

Simon was still looking at the sealed platform, pondering on how to open it. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth and realized that his fangs seemed to be getting longer and not only that, but he was starting to feel hungry.

Simon blinked and suddenly he could see within the dark room as if a light had been turned on. His vision seemed to be sharper. More accurate.

He grew scared at this change. What was he going to do? He should've found the cure for this sooner. Now it was spreading through his body.

His only hope was if Jeanette found the cure before he hurts someone. But...what about Alvin? No matter what, he had to save his brother, even if he was turning into a monster himself.

Simon ignored his hunger and concentrated on how to open the door again. He scanned the room using his new vision as a benefit.

He spotted the mirror and anger filled him. He knew why it was in the room and he had a feeling Alvin knew too.

----------------------

Alvin did know. He knew all too well. Alvin continued to sob. He sobbed because it was true. He'd always been a monster and the mirror had shown him the truth.

He heard the clinking and hissing in the other room as chemicals were being mixed.

He sighed in defeat. He knew his time was drawing near. He was about to turn and nothing could stop it from happening.

His ears perked up as he heard Simon shuffling around upstairs again. Alvin sniffled as he picked his head up from the floor. He had to warn them off. He had to tell them the truth.

But how could he? There was just no way. Besides, how would he get up there?

Alvin cast his gaze to the floor. "It's no use." he murmured softly to himself.

"There's no stopping it."

'**Yes, You can not escape my wrath. I will live in you forever. You will be me forever.**'

Alvin's fur bristled at the same voice. That same cold voice.

"I know." Alvin said solemnly.

The voice didn't reply. Alvin sighed a sigh that was heavy with anguish and looked up at the ceiling. Simon had entered the room upstairs again.

An idea suddenly sprang into his head. If he could yell loud enough, maybe Simon could hear him.

"Simon! Can you hear me? I don't know if you can or not, but listen to me! You _have_ to leave! Take the girls and leave! You're in danger!" he shouted to the ceiling.

"You think you can save them?" a voice said from the doorway and Alvin looked to see the Dr. looking at him with a bemused expression.

"You know you can't. Why even try to warn them? What's the point?"

Alvin looked away. "If there was a chance....a chance for them to escape....I'd do anything...."

"But they can't. They won't escape your wrath. You know that." the Dr. pointed out.

Alvin heaved a silent sob as he returned his attention to the Dr.

"I know....but....I love them....and I always will.....I can never forgive myself for hurting them."

"So, don't." the Dr. said simply. "The monster feeds on your pain and sorrow. It drives it on to keep killing. To keep it an evil abomination. To darken your heart so that it feels no remorse."

Alvin's face became fearful and distraught. The words sank into his very soul and he was at a loss for words.

"And you are a wonderously hideous accomplishment. A creature to be feared. You, my boy, are the monster of the century and you will live up to it." The Dr. continued.

"But....why me?" Alvin squeaked, cold sweat trickling down his face.

"You know why." the Dr. said darkly.

Alvin's eyes bulged. He'd never been so scared in his life.

"Come." the Dr. gestured for Alvin to follow him. "It is time."

Alvin shook as he followed the Dr. into the other room.

-------------

Jeanette was still looking through the notebook and came across an antidote that looked like it would help Simon.

She eagerly went to work. If Simon was cured, it would make things even easier to rescue Alvin.

Simon came back in. Jeanette looked over. "Did you find a way down there?"

"No." Simon replied. "But I have a plan."

Simon looked around the room sharply. Jeanette cocked her head in confusion. What was he looking for?

"What are--"

Not a second later did Simon's eyes finally lock on something across the room and he ran over to it and lifted it, grunting in effort.

It was some kind of machinery, Jeanette noted. But wouldn't it be heavy?

Simon grinned slightly. '_At least that experiment was good for something._' he thought.

Jeanette watched in awe as Simon hoisted it across the room and into Alvin's room where he dropped it on the platform.

The weight of the object made it open a crack.

"Jeanette!" he called. "Can you find me something to use to pry this open?"

"Okay!" she called back and started to look. She noticed a piece of metal lying on the ground from Simon picking up the machine.

She grabbed it and ran to Simon. "Here!" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Simon said sticking one of the metal ends into the crack to push it open.

With a duel effort, Jeanette and Simon managed to pry it open. It wasn't much. But it was enough for someone to squeeze through.

Simon wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at Jeanette who smiled back.

"When you get to Alvin...." Jeanette said. "Let him know that everything will be all right. Don't let him give up hope. Tell him....that it's not too late."

"It's never too late." Simon said with a nod.

Jeanette pulled Simon into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." she whispered in his ear.

Simon pulled away, a loving look on his face. Then it changed into a determined look as he turned and started to squeeze down into the opening.

"Be safe." Jeanette said softly.

------------

The Dr. smiled at Alvin whom he'd chained to the wall by his collar and limbs. Alvin was still shaking violently.

"When you turn, you will be deadly." the Dr. explained. "You will kill everyone in your path. This formula...."

He lifted the formula. "Will speed up the process within seconds. You will not be scared any more and you will be at ease with your new being."

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away breathing rapidly. Sweat continued to pour down his face. Any second now...he'd be gone.

The Dr. took the formula over to Alvin. "Rest assured.....all your troubles and worries will be over."

Alvin squirmed, but the effort proved useless. He was once more unable to defend himself.

Alvin stopped squirming as he gave up completely.

"Goodbye....." he whispered softly. "Goodbye....fellas..."

The Dr. tilted his his head back and poured the liquid down Alvin's throat.

Alvin's eyes squeezed shut as it rolled down his throat.

--------------

Simon jumped down to the hideaway floor. He landed with ease. He looked around.

"Alvin?" he called. "Alvin!"

The Dr. heard Simon and smirked as he went towards the doorway.

Behind him, Alvin's body was still. His head hanging limply. His head swayed slightly before a growl tickled his throat. He raised his head, his expression malicious.

His eyes were red again, but this time.......they _stayed_ red.

Simon looked to see the Dr. leaning against the doorway. Fury gripped the blue clad chipmunk.

"Where's my brother?" Simon growled.

The Dr. smiled. "You can not help him. Not now. You're too late."

"It's never too late!" Simon snapped.

"Oh? Try telling that to your brother." the Dr. said stepping aside.

Simon looked in at Alvin and his heart nearly stopped beating.

Alvin was snarling viciously as he pulled on his chains. His expression so enraged. He looked so lethal. So evil! His eyes held no emotion almost as if all that was good had left him.

This couldn't be Alvin! Simon backed away. Absolute terror resurfacing on his face.

The Dr. smiled and went over to Alvin and began unchaining him.

"He is not your brother anymore." the Dr. said simply. "He is my evil servant and he's hungry and guess what?" he said as he unhooked the last chain.

"You're his dinner."

Alvin snarled and leapt at Simon, his bright red eyes piercing his very soul.

--Whew, that was a long chapter. R&R


End file.
